


Панацея

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Psychology, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Леви смотрит равнодушно – запах омег для него слышен лишь при соприкосновении кончика носа их кожей, ощущается мыльным душистым следом. Не сказать, что это беспокоит, просто становится поводом для кривой ухмылки и шуток про собственную дефектность, пока один-единственный аромат не приносится вместе с порывом ветра, проникая так глубоко, что пропитывает каждый миллиметр тела и сознания.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	Панацея

_— В нашем случае истинность — проклятие. Долг на первом месте и всё такое. Да и боль от потери ни у кого нет желания испытать, понимаешь? Хочется, чтобы было всё сразу тепло и надёжно, чувства же, привязанность. Вот все откладывают: потом, потом. А там, пока спокойная жизнь без титанов наступит, привыкнешь быть один и не захочешь свою омегу искать. Даже если и найдёшь, то пошлёшь к чертям, потому что это будет обузой, ещё одной ответственностью. Отношения — труд, а мы, Леви, в том возрасте, когда **уже** хочется только покоя, а не романтических прогулок, порывов ревности и попыток понять друг друга, — монета, вращаемая пальцами Ханджи, падает плашмя на шершавый, наскоро выстроганный стол. Женщина обводит её кончиком пальца по поцарапанной множеством владельцев кайме — каждый прикусывает, пробует на зуб золото, боясь быть обманутым — и усмехается. Монета — плата за медицинское образование Ханджи; за умение определить, отравился кто из курсантов и курсанток или забеременел; за знание, как от нежелательного зародыша избавиться. Что ещё важнее, это плата за сохранение тайны; Леви от взгляда на тускло поблёскивающий металл становится как-то мерзко. В разведкорпусе все вроде бы взрослые люди, сознательные так точно, а предохраняться никто и не думает. Так… По-ребячески стесняются. Заплатить Ханджи за аборт для них что-то нормальное, а спросить, как не залететь — нет, слишком стыдно и унизительно._

_— Хорошо, что я дефектный, — ухмылка по губам Леви растекается тягучей смолой — Ханджи подаётся рывком вперёд, отстреливая ему по лбу звонкий щелбан. В голове что-то щёлкает, и мужчина резко отклоняется, отчего табурет, у которого одна из ножек ниже других на целых полсантиметра, накреняется и с грохотом роняет мужчину на пол._

_— Ты не дефектный. Просто у тебя единственного застарелый страх любви, а психосоматика — мощная шутка, — солнце обтекает Ханджи, скрестившую руки на груди, со спины, превращая её в подобие грубо вытесанной статуи божества, грозной и не менее величественной. Леви цыкает недовольно, отвернувшись в сторону; как они вообще свернули к этому разговору, он понятия не имеет, вернее, не понимает, почему именно он эту тему поднял, такую для него бессмысленную. — Мы тут все в одинаковых условиях и позициях, Леви, все терзаемся теми же самыми мыслями, боимся все того же. И только ты так сторонишься всех и себя в первую очередь, — ладонь для помощи не протягивается, и Леви встаёт сам, фыркая и смотря по-прежнему в угол комнаты, куда свет проникает едва-едва. — Почему ты спросил вдруг, в чём отличие истинных омег от других? — вопрос звучит внезапно мягко, и краем зрения он ловит на губах собеседницы улыбку, что страшно — **понимающую**._

_— Слышал, как курсанты обсуждали, вот сам и поинтересовался, — Леви жмёт губы в сплошную линию, кадык дёргается нервным сглатыванием. От того, насколько сочувствующей теперь выглядит улыбка Ханджи, становится тошно._

_Лучше пусть сочувствует, чем знает, что он впервые за столько лет остро ощутил чей-то аромат, скользнувший по коридору и **взволновавший** его._

***

Атака на стены длится уже трое суток, и в лазарете раненых больше, чем способных к сражениям — ни один из командиров не знает, что делать, потому что они и правда чёртова последняя надежда человечества, между ними, стеной и титанами — никого. Леви борется с желанием спать, не смыкая упрямо глаза, пусть Ханджи ему и повторяет с похвальной настойчивостью, что заменить его на временное затишье — раз плюнуть, а ему всё равно на это, скорее, что на себя. Напряжение давит сверлом на затылок, томительное ожидание напополам с затухающей надеждой на победу свершает акт лоботомии, и Леви хлопает самого себя по трясущемуся колену, унимая предательскую нервную дрожь. Воздух пахнет кровью и медикаментами, прошит вскриками мучительной боли, которые тут же превращаются в глухие мычания: рты затыкают кляпами, пока накладывают жгут на пульсирующие кровью конечности и зашивают наскоро грубыми стежками рассечённую плоть. Леви думалось, что за все годы службы он успел к подобному привыкнуть, однако сейчас ощущает желчный ком в горле и желание проблеваться где-то в углу, пока горло не начнёт жечь и из глаз не брызнут слёзы от судорожных спазмов. Коридорные двери распахиваются, и кто-то отрывисто бросает, что нужна ещё одна койка; Леви вскидывает в ту сторону глаза, замечая, кажется, Майка, которого волоком тащут в лазарет, и подрывается с места — нужно его заменить. А перед глазами всё плывёт, и, хотя мужчина старается сфокусировать взгляд, всё тщетно. Под щекой внезапно оказывается ледяной камень пола, песчинки и грязь с него царапают кожу, а на него резко накатывает облегчение — голова, оказывается, всё это время гудела болью, и от холода становится хорошо, словно морфий спустя часы страданий наконец подействовал.

— Капрал! — люди в коридоре — одно сплошное скопление темноты, и одна тень отделяется, бросаясь к нему и поднимая пыль, с шарканьем проезжаясь по полу солдатскими сапогами. Голос звучит смутно знакомым; у Леви сил хватает только на то, чтобы свести брови и попытаться откопать в памяти, кому эти тона принадлежат. Имя, нужно вспомнить всего одно имя, однако это вызывает новые волны боли под черепной костью, и мужчина вспоминает слова Ханджи, соглашаясь с ними: иногда нужно делать выдох, иначе можно свихнуться.

Над ним склоняется кто-то, дёргая неаккуратно за плечо и переворачивая на спину. Звуки сливаются воедино — всё звенит тишиной, отрезающей от чужих слов, громкие голоса и громыхание за стенами штаба становятся лишь частью внезапной глухоты. Онемение и слабость ещё одним предательством разносятся по телу; Леви балансирует на грани сна и яви, пытается рваться куда-то до того момента, как сознание пронзает мысль, что всё это в голове, а на деле он безвольно лежит на полу (или чьих-то руках уже) и выглядит не лучше, чем умирающие на койках в лазарете. В спине отдаётся болью: его бесцеремонно роняют на койку, а потом всё темнеет. От этого взаправду легче.

***

Пробуждение накатывает морскими волнами: сперва окружающий мир напоминает о себе невнятным шебуршанием слов и ласками солнечного света по векам, потом — громким постукиванием и тяжёлыми шагами, шумом переливаемой воды. А позже, с запозданием, возвращаются воспоминания и ужасающее понимание: идёт борьба, титаны в опасной близости от людей! — и Леви подрывается, резко садясь и распахивая глаза. В лазарете почему-то слишком много белого, от которого отражается солнечный свет, и широко распахнутые глаза обжигаются. Мгновение мужчина уверен, что ослеп. Постепенно мир проявляется, как рисуется кем-то быстро, и приходится несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы начать видеть нормально. В лазарете оживлённо: лежащие на койках, кто в сознании, о чём-то переговариваются, смеются; кое-кого забинтовывают, шутя на привычный мрачный манер. Леви смотрит по сторонам, ощущая слабость и головокружение, и не понимает, отчего всё так мирно. Напрягает слух, резко оборачиваясь к окнам — снаружи тихо, не слышно ни криков, ни грохота падающих камней со стен, ни нечленораздельных звуков, издаваемых титанами. Вокруг… Спокойно.

— Капрал, вы наконец пришли в себя! — восклицает тот же голос, что окликал его в коридоре перед потерей сознания, только теперь Леви может определить, кому он принадлежит, и ему это не нравится. Медленно повернув голову, мужчина хмурится, разглядывая Эрена, встрепенувшегося на пододвинутом к койке табурете — видимо, он задремал, пока караулил капрала. Мысль об этом вскипает яростью, пригоняя к голове кровь и закрывая глаза багровой пеленой; сжав руки в кулаки, Леви дёргает беззвучно губами, а после рявкает во всю мощь грудной клетки и голоса:

— Почему ты не был на поле боя?!

— Меня отстранили. Велели вернуться в штаб, — вскочив со своего места, мальчишка выравнивается по стойке смирно и устремляет взгляд немногим выше головы Леви, и это удобно, потому что обычно суровый капральский взгляд давит, точно пресс, и прибивает к полу, подобно молотку. Эрен и правда выглядит потрёпанным: пускай ссадин и ран нет (заживают же как на собаке), но волосы взлохмачены, как у молодого драчливого воробья, а одежда хранит серость земляной пыли и совершенно потеряла лоск новизны, сменившийся грубыми стежками, прикрепляющими к форме заплатки.

— Кто? — звучит отрывистый вопрос. Мужчина недоверчиво сужает глаза, бегая взглядом от макушки мальчишки до носков ботинок, словно пытаясь найти подтверждение его наглому дезертирству.

— Капитан Смит, — сообщается без малейшей заминки в ответ, и Леви откидывается назад, на жёсткую подушку, изучая несколько минут потолок. Доверие к Эрвину у него бесконечное, основанное на знании, что тот ничего просто так не сделает. Значит, отстранение Йегера от битвы было оправданным — прикрыв глаза, мужчина прячет их в сгибе локтя, судорожно выдыхая. — Капрал, вам нехорошо? — осторожно интересуется Эрен, на что Леви дёргает неловко плечом и спрашивает, что слышно по обстановке. — Мы отбили атаку, титаны отступили! — каждое слово звонкое, бодро отбиваемое, а затем тон мальчишки снижается, пронизываясь скорбными, искренними печальными нотами: — Из потерь… Несколько новеньких, — и следом тяжкий вздох. Будь у Эрена фуражка, он наверняка бы её сейчас снял и скорбно прижал к груди; Леви чуть сдвигает локоть и изучающе на мальчишку смотрит, подмечая, что тот выглядит не на шутку опечаленным. Впрочем, это выражение с лица Эрена быстро сходит: он улыбается и переминается с ноги на ногу, скользя глазами по лицу капрала, но на нём не задерживаясь. — Вы куда? Разве вам уже можно вставать? — настораживается, точно почуявшая добычу или опасность борзая, и Леви отмахивается, хмурясь. Валяться на больничной койке для него — прозябание, и лучше освободить её для раненных, потому что жизнь Леви в сравнении с ними стоит не больше.

— Подай рубашку, — приказывает резкой репликой — глаза скользят по лазарету мимо Эрена, и после Леви буквально выхватывает у него поданную рубашку, находя её на ощупь. Пальцы на миг соприкасаются с мальчишескими, и Леви закусывает щёку со внутренней стороны, застёгивая пуговицы в пару мгновений, словно проштопывает их сквозь ткань, а не просовывает в петли. Мальчишка за этим внимательно следит, что коробит — поведя плечами, Леви размашистым шагом направляется к выходу, стараясь сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь незначительном, чтобы не было желания развернуться на каблуках и прошипеть курсанту прямо в лицо: «Какого дьявола ты сверлишь мне спину?» А то ведь смотрит, ввинчивает взгляд прямо между лопаток, вызывая зудящее желание выгнуться грудью вперёд, складываясь пополам в обратную сторону и ломая тем позвоночник. Едва ли Эрена приставили к койке с бессознательным Леви нести дозор, точно тот — тяжело больной, несущий в себе единственное возможное спасение всего мира; стискивая зубы, мужчина делает вывод, что мальчишка — грёбанный энтузиаст там, где не просят. Хочется превратить собственное недовольство в злобу и отправить его выполнять чернорабочее поручение, которое загоняет до седьмого пота, заставив валиться с ног. Леви даже кивает сам себе — если не забудет, если не остынет после этого порыва раздражения, то обязательно так и сделает.

Он успевает переступить порог лазарета, но не сделать и шага по территории за ним, когда створки окна распахиваются, ударяясь с грохотом, и ветер накрывает обрушившейся волной, принося с собой окутывающий коконом запах, от ощущения которого Леви замирает в то же мгновение. Невозможным оказывается различить какие-либо конкретные нотки аромата, единственное, что выходит точно сказать: он _мягкий_. Не вызывающий головную боль приторностью, не бьющий по обонянию своей резкостью, не возникающий образными ассоциациями в сознании. Просто мягкий аромат, как слабое колыхание тёплого летнего воздуха, как родные любящие объятия, которых Леви никогда не знал, но о которых почему-то именно сейчас подумал. И внутри словно запускается ранее дремавший механизм: вдохнув полной грудью, сжав кулаки в попытке доказать себе болью, что произошедшее — мираж, Леви шагает дальше по коридору, понимая, что со стороны всё смотрелось короткой заминкой, в то время как для него это растянулось в бесконечность. Позади окна, подобные крыльям раненой птицы в том, как бились створками, наконец, прицепливают крючками, фиксируя. Последние крупицы запаха, пихнувшего сердца в рёбра, улетают далеко вперёд мужчины, уносимые ослабевающим потоком ветра. У Леви каменеет шея — он страшится обернуться, пытаясь понять, чей это был запах.

***

_Девушку ведёт в сторону, ноги её пьяно путаются, спотыкаясь друг о друга — она вписывается в дверной косяк, въезжая в него плечом и шипя. Корпус тела роняется потерянным равновесием вперёд. Можно успеть представить, как аккуратный нос пропахивает пол, однако рука Леви стальным каркасом подхватывает девушку под живот, удерживая и позволяя навалиться на него тяжестью безвольного мешка. Короткий всхлип, писк брошенного котёнка взрывается над ухом, и девушка шарахается в сторону, глядя на Леви бешено, но как-то затуманено, точно через призму изображения, спектаклем разыгрывающегося перед её внутренним взором._

_— Практически крайний срок. Впритык решилась, — цокает языком Ханджи, когда девушка, пролепетав извинения, убегает, то и дело спотыкаясь на ровном месте. И неясно, чего в её интонациях больше: циничной насмешки или искренней досады. Леви не очень понимает, о чём речь, потому Ханджи закатывает глаза и подкидывает на ладони монету, ловко вертя её затем между пальцев. — Люди находят место любви или страсти даже в условиях войны, представляешь? Только если эту жажду удовлетворить вполне разрешено, то давать новую жизнь, находясь в пекле фронта, не самая удачная затея. Как считаешь?_

_Уловить то, о чём говорит Ханджи, удаётся не сразу, но, когда выходит, Леви напрягает челюсть, скрипнув зубами. Пальцы на руке, схватившей ту девушку, вздрагивают, словно запоздало пытаются ухватить за край формы и удержать, однако уже поздно. Проходя в кабинет очкастой, Леви мимо воли переводит взгляд на приоткрытую дверь, ведущую в соседствующую скромную операционную и, заметив лежащие в тазу окровавленные тряпки, тут же смещается под ноги. Он не из робких и видел много жестокости, смертей и крови, спокойно терпел, пока наскоро штопали его рассечённое тело прямо на поле боя, и сам затягивал жгуты, игнорируя срывающиеся на хрип вопли боли, не вздрагивал при виде оторванных кусков тел, но почему-то это зрелище пугает._

_— Ты по делу или как? — оборачивается Ханджи, как спохватившись._

_— Что такое истинность по сути своей?_

***

— Ночью у юго-западной части стены слышали грохот. Проверка через бинокли ничего не дала: издалека не понять, так что нужно съездить туда и проверить, что да как, — Эрвин держит Леви за плечо — ладонь его ощущается давящей тяжестью, прогибающей дугой кости, будто кол, вбитый в пол и не дающий сдвинуться с места, хотя Смит даже пальцы не сжимает, усиливая хватку, просто опустил руку на чужое плечо. — Возьми с собой какого-нибудь курсанта… Да хоть Эрена, он же твой подопечный, — усмешка пробегает по лицу Эрвина, — и займись этим.

— Почему я должен тратить время на эту чепуху? Других дел, что ли, нет? — не скупясь и не скрывая, Леви сплёвывает слова ядом и смотрит искоса, из-под привычно нахмуренных бровей. Усмешка, возвратившаяся, какой-то змеиной скользкостью проходящая по губам Смита, бесит. — Просто отправь кого-нибудь из курсантов, а то дурью маются, так хоть польза будет, — он дёргает плечом, пытаясь сбросить широкую ладонь, и жест этот небрежный оказывается каким-то дурацким, потому что рука Эрвина не съезжает даже на дюйм.

— Проветрись, пока время затишья наступило. А то на тебя спокойно смотреть уже нельзя, — ладонь, наконец-то, убирается, и Леви отшагивает далеко вперёд, тут же поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси и испепеляя Эрвина взглядом. Тому хоть бы хны. — Иди-иди. Даже если случится атака, минут двадцать мы без тебя продержимся, — Леви вздыхает: ему попросту не оставляют выбора, буквально выгоняя из штаба, и он, сдерживая рычания в недрах груди, проходит мимо Эрвина. — Я всё равно уже отправил Йегера на конюшню и велел дожидаться тебя для отправления на обход. Будет как-то печально заставлять паренька возвращаться в подземелье, он ведь так жаждет хотя бы каплю свободы и свежего воздуха, — смешок отчётливо слышен в интонациях, отчего у Леви возникает смутное беспокойство, вызывающее желание туже затянуть воротник форменной рубашки, как если бы сквозняк пронёсся по помещению. Думается, что Эрвин знает больше, чем ему положено и даже больше, чем знает сам Леви.

Как и было сказано, Эрен ждёт на конюшне, поглаживая по бархатистой морде перетаптывающуюся с места на место лошадь, и периодически проводит руками по ремешкам сбруи, проверяя, всё ли закреплено как следует. Некоторое время Леви, прячась преступно в полутьме распахнутых ворот, смотрит на это, а затем, нарочито громко топая по земле, приближается — Эрен вздрагивает плечами, крутясь вокруг своей оси, чтобы увидеть Леви. Тот не тратит время на слова и просто кивает на лошадей, выводя из стойла свою, снаряжённую заранее мальчишкой, после чего пару минут ждёт, пока Эрен заберётся в седло и сожмёт лошадиные бока ногами, заставляя её двинуться в заданном направлении.

Солнце печёт ошалело, без всякого милосердия, и Леви дуреет от этой духоты. Глаза щиплет от пота, стекающего по лбу, и волосы склеиваются от него мерзкими иголками, словно сальные — мужчине хочется плеваться от ощущения собственной липкости, особенно от того, как капельки соскальзывают вниз по спине или груди. Лошадь дышит загнанно, хотя они ехали неторопливо, и шерсть её лоснится от того же пота. Пытаясь сглотнуть, Леви чувствует сухую шероховатость собственного рта и начинает вертеть головой по сторонам: спешиться и передохнуть просто необходимо, иначе мозги растушатся разведкорпусу вместо ужина. Притормаживая свою лошадь в тени деревьев, Леви оборачивается, проверяя, не исчез ли по дороге мальчишка, и испытывает к нему прилив чего-то, похожего на жалость: лицо у Эрена красное от жары, что видно даже под капюшоном форменного плаща, накинутого на голову в попытке избежать солнечного удара.

— Сворачивай сюда. У нас привал, — отдаёт приказ Леви, спешившись, и расседлывает лошадь, позволяя ей потоптаться или прилечь рядом с ними в тени. Сам же он скидывает на землю плащ, приминая по-летнему сочно-зелёную траву, и тяжело опускается на него, упирая затылок в шершавый ствол ближайшего дерева. Вокруг нет ни единой души, если не считать переливчатого щебета птиц, и всё такое спокойное, что на какое-то мгновение думается, что стены, борьба с титанами и вечная угроза гибели — игра воображения. Но вот, рядом садится мальчишка, который в долю секунды способен превратится в того самого титана, и реальность заставляет Леви сцепить плотнее зубы и прикусить щёку со внутренней стороны, чтобы больше не отвлекался на глупые мысли. Вспоминая о фляге, мужчина тянется за ней — глотки жадные, и вода стекает из уголков рта вниз по подбородку и шее, ткань рубашки намокает и, соприкасаясь с телом, долгожданно холодит кожу. А затем Леви ловит себя на том, что косит глаза в сторону Эрена, после приходит осознание, что он ждёт момента, когда тот попросит пригубить, а мальчишка стойкий, и это иррационально злит. Особенно потому, что Леви уверен — попроси Эрен глоток, он, пусть и с показной неохотой, не отказал бы. — Держи, — проходит несколько минут, и Леви сдаётся: протягивает Эрену флягу, а при этом смотрит в сторону, будто бы не при делах. И полное абсолютно детской радости «спасибо» из уст мальчишки кажется чертовски трогательным, так что Леви лишь фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди и не удерживаясь от язвительного: — Только слюней не напускай.

Они пьют по очереди, передавая флягу друг другу, и смотрят вперёд: вдалеке, вблизи, по сторонам сплошная зелень, шуршащая и податливо колышущаяся на ветру, тем самым напоминающая море, каким его описывают в книгах или устами стариков, что детьми малыми видали его или же сравнивали с озёрами, преувеличивая их красоту в сотни раз в попытках описать никогда не бывавшее на глазах чудо. Леви, забирая флягу у мальчишки, делает большой глоток и ловит себя на навязчивом скрипе внутри, происходящем каждый раз, как возвращается мысль, что стального горлышка касались губы Эрена, жадно обхватывая его и оставляя тепло на металле. Ещё труднее игнорировать вьющийся в окружающем воздухе знакомый запах, навязчивый и сводящий с ума своей слабой различимостью, из-за чего Леви не может понять: действительно ли этот аромат есть или у него успел случиться сдвиг в голове? Поднимается ветер, отрывая листья с деревьев и разнося по округе, не забывая бросить парочку в лицо и запутать в волосах — а ещё он делает волнующий запах отчётливей. Леви сдаётся, чуть поворачивая голову, изучающе смотря на Эрена, расслабленного и неприкрыто балдеющего от пьянящего чувства свободы, ведь у него перед глазами всё подземелья, титаны с боями и проверки Ханджи, а тут простор и свежий воздух.

Сделав мерный вдох, чтобы рёбра ощущались раздувшимися от кислорода лёгкими, Леви зовёт негромко мальчишку, заставляя, мыкнув в небрежной вопросительности, повернуться к нему. У Эрена невозможные глаза — открытые и честные, не скрывающие ни единой эмоции, читаемые с удивительной лёгкостью, если захотеть, но читать их не выходит сейчас, потому единственным вариантом остаётся провалиться в его чересчур распахнутый взгляд. И признать, что запах, следующий за Леви по пятам всюду, принадлежит именно ему.

Солёно-металлически мальчишка пахнет потом, а кожа влажная — в сочетании с раскалённостью тела сводит с ума. Леви тянется к нему почти неосознанно, опуская тяжело и цепко ладонь Эрену на шею, привлекает рывком к себе. Они сталкиваются ртами, стукаются зубами, и мальчишка мычит сдавленно, а в глазах диких, обалдело-кошачьих столько растерянности вперемешку с густым возмущением, что хватило бы десятерым и ещё осталось бы с лихвой. Ладони его упираются Леви в плечи, на долю секунды хорошо стискивают, замирая вместе со всем Эреном, а после отчаянно отпихивают — зубы мальчишки проезжаются по губам Леви, и тот резко отстраняется, шипя и тыльной стороной ладони проводя по рту. А Эрен уже на ногах, и грудная клетка его ходит ходуном, вздымается так, что мерещится даже, как полосы рёбер сейчас разойдутся, обнажая сердце и лёгкие. Глаза их встречаются ожидаемо, и у мальчишки проскакивает ошалелость — губы дрожат, он пробует сказать что-нибудь, а выходят непонятные кряхтение и мычание. Леви тоже силится выдавить из себя хоть единое слово, но в грудной клетке свищет ветер, делая пустоту болючей, и выходит, что он просто двигает беззвучно губами, как тот, кто недавно потерял голос и ещё не свыкся с этим, как, бывает, кажется, что отрубленная или откушенная рука по-прежнему при тебе.

— Время… Стена… Я дальше! — бессвязностью пережёванных криво слов выпаливает Эрен, метнувшись к лошадям; пальцы его скользят по седлу, и один раз мальчишка почти сваливается со своей кобылки, однако в последний момент удерживается и перекидывает ногу через неё. Поводья вздрагивают со слабым рассечением воздуха, а затем поднимается пыль под копытами, когда лошадь срывается с места и несётся в заданном направлении. Леви смотрит вслед и тормозит.

От мальчишки остаётся терпкость на губах — Леви проводит по ним языком, сглатывает и задумчиво смотрит в точку пространства перед собой, неосознанно перетирая пальцы, пытаясь уловить на них след соприкосновения с жаркой юношеской кожей. Потом доходит, ставя точку, осознание, что Эрен просто унёсся в неизвестном направлении, и он, считай, потерял своего подопечного птицей, выпущенной из ладоней; почему-то Леви становится от этого смешно, и он, морщась, как от мучительной зубной боли, беззвучно смеётся рваными содроганиями себе в кулак. Когда кратковременная истерика проходит, он подымается с земли и пружинисто подходит к своей лошади, взбираясь на неё и взмокая сразу же под палящим солнцем. Взгляд нехотя, совершенно заторможено, обводит окружающее пространства бушующей дикой природы — мальчишки не видно ни в одной точке, так что Леви выдыхает свистом через сомкнутые зубы и трогается в сторону стены, являвшейся целью их задания, уповая на то, что Эрен и правда туда отправился.

Леви как-то рассеянно, словно мимоходом думает, что он унижен таким обращением — Эрена дёрнули к себе, точно за шкирку котёнка. Это должно задевать. Время замедляется и двигается рваными толчками; мужчина совой вращает головой во все стороны, пытаясь поймать взглядом движение и отыскать беглеца. Пространство вокруг — зелень и каменная серость стены, и, хоть убей, не видно мальчишки. Чертыхнувшись, Леви натягивает поводья, придерживая разогнавшуюся лошадь, и раздосадовано цыкает. Сочный свежий воздух выветривает запах Эрена, будто стирая любое упоминание его из истории этого места — хочется запрокинуть голову и выть волком, упустившим то ли желанную добычу, то ли свою стаю.

— Капрал, — его окликают со спины, словно из далёких полей, из другого измерения. Рывок поворота — глаза впиваются в Эрена, который нервно сжимает и расслабляет пальцы, держа поводья, и смотрит вниз, на собственные руки, тупит взгляд. Никаких вопросов — Леви не сдвигается с места, хранит молчание, ожидая дальнейших слов мальчишки. Ожидая оправдания, извинения или неловкий смех. Ожидая всё, что угодно, главное, чтобы Эрен не сдвинулся в сторону штаба в полной тишине, изводя тем обоих и оставляя наедине с мыслями, у каждого своими. — Я почувствовал ваш запах. Правда, он совсем приглушённый и как бы размытый, но я всё равно почувствовал, — медленно мальчишка поднимает взгляд, споткнувшись на миг о руки Леви, которые первыми попадают в поле его зрения, и смотрит собеседнику прямо в глаза. Линия челюсти грубеет плотным сжатием зубов и губ. — Было бы странно начать вас обнюхивать, что с объяснениями, что без. А потом вы меня поцеловали, и я испугался.

— Прости.

— Вам ведь не жаль, — глаза у Эрена и правда шальные, совершенно нереальные. Таких, наверное, не может существовать у обычных людей: дикое смешение зелёного и жёлтого, что-то между, граничащее с отливом то в одно, то в другое. — Вам тоже подумалось, что запах… Родной? — и выражение лица мальчишки неуловимо искажается, а Леви цепляется за его черты, стараясь понять, что же изменилось — сведённость бровей, положение губ, едва обозначенные морщинки, слишком ранние для такого мальчишки, но уместные для того, как сложилась его жизнь? — Я никогда не сталкивался с истинностью… Не помню. Но мне кажется, что это она и есть.

Растерянность. У Леви уже крутилось подобное предположение, он даже спрашивал об этом у Ханджи, и оба успешно делали вид, что не понимают, с чего вдруг такой интерес, однако теперь, когда оно высказано вслух, ударив по ушам, растерянность захлестывает, накрывает вакуумом, где холодно и страшно от неизвестности. Он так ничего и не отвечает, а Эрен не настаивает — и сам испуган. Молча они трогают лошадей с места и продолжают обозначенный маршрут к стене, и тишина, протянутая между ними непроницаемым полотном, через несколько миль начинает тяготить. Эрен ёрзает, скрипит трением форменных штанов о кожаное седло, томно вздыхает, будто принцесса из детских сказок, запертая в башне, но стоически молчит. В какой-то степени Леви нравится мальчишеское упрямство. Он позволяет себе бросить несколько взглядов в сторону Эрена, пока они доезжают до стены и двигаются вдоль неё. Ничего не обнаруживается — ни повреждений стены, ни подозрительных вещей или людей вокруг, и Леви недовольно сводит брови, размышляя, мог ли Эрвин из своих целей выдумать подозрительный шум.

— Может, за стеной? — задумчиво произносит Эрен, запрокинув голову и смотря вверх, туда, где край стены граничит с небом, а облака проплывают беспрепятственно за каменную границу. Потерев шею, неожиданно сильно стянутую шейным платком, Леви думает, что ему тоскливо.

— Ощущение, что тебе просто хочется сбежать, — желчь льётся с губ привычкой.

— Вы ведь так не думаете. Мне некуда бежать. И незачем, — мальчишка переводит взгляд на Леви и чуть улыбается, слишком колко для своих лет и привычного образа, который сложился в его отношении. — Нам просто нужно подняться и посмотреть, всё ли в порядке <i>за</i> стеной. Это могу сделать я или вы. Или вместе, если настолько мне не доверяете, — теперь колкость в самом голосе Эрена. Поддаться на такую провокацию недопустимо — Леви привязывает лошадь к ближайшему дереву и затягивает туже ремни УПМ, кивнув, чтобы мальчишка сделал то же самое. Зацепиться за край стены, подняться, будто взлететь — для мужчины это такое знакомое, словно пробежать тренировочные круги, а у Эрена из груди несдержанно вырывается крик. Так кричат люди переполненные, у которых нет сил поправлять внутренние замки и держать внешнюю непроницаемость. Так кричат люди, которые не терпят молчание и тишину, не умеющие собирать свои чувства под кожей, а выплёскивающие их мгновенно, потому что любое накопление увеличивает вероятность смертоносного взрыва. Крик смолкает, когда ступни касаются каменной поверхности стены, и они замирают на грани между бескрайними просторами внешнего мира и узкими переплетениями защищённых городов. Волосы у мальчишки взъерошенные, точь-в-точь перья вывалившегося из гнезда птенца — руки так и чешутся поправить, пригладить; Леви встряхивает головой и, подбираясь опасно к краю стены, смотрит вниз.

У стены лежит восьмиметровый титан, и жизни в нем столько же, сколько в сбитой камнем птице.

— Разве титаны умирают? — изумлённо восклицает Эрен, таращась на него. Первым порывом Леви думает огрызнуться и уколоть посильнее по его глупости. А после доходит, что мальчишка куда шустрее и зорче: на титане нет следов драки, нет ни крови, ни ран, ни чего-то похожего. Он словно бы умер, как умирают старики во сне.

Получилось.

***

_Взгляд мальчишки устремлён на каменную кладку, составляющую всё подземелье, пока Ханджи, будто бы издеваясь, долго прощупывает сгиб его локтя, то надавливая, то оглаживая, и причитая, что вены у него красивые, только, кажется, расположены глубоковато, и попасть в них иглой будет трудно. Леви от этого смешно, и он даже не пробует сдержать насмешливое фырканье: Ханджи, у которой ассортимент колюще-режущих инструментов равносилен коробке с игрушками у ребёнка из богатой семьи, **не может** не попасть в вену. В то же время Леви точно известно, что она не садистка, тем более пытаться запугать Эрена детскими страхами иглы **нелепо** , потому что он, не колеблясь ни секунды, способен прокусить собственную руку, и мужчина не понимает мотивы Ханджи. Наконец, когда Эрен шипит, кося глаза, что пора бы уже колоть, она вводит иглу. В полутьме потрескивающих пламенем факелов кровь, завораживающей медлительностью наполняющая полость шприца, кажется смолой. Закончив, Ханджи в своей обыкновенной сладкой манере хлопает мальчишку по щеке, мимолётно ущипнув, и отправляется восвояси, оставив Эрену клочок ваты в сгибе локтя, хотя знает, что след от иглы затянется мгновенно._

_— Ты давно взяла у него все анализы и прогоняла их по кругам ада. С чего вдруг очередной забор? — вопрос следующий за ней по пятам Леви задаёт за дверьми подземелья, на что Ханджи пожимает плечами с блаженной улыбкой. Похожая бывает у людей под кайфом, прячущихся по переулкам, где можно незаметно пускать сладковатый дурманный дым._

_— У меня появилась одна идейка, и, если она сработает, это будет прорыв, — она подмигивает заговорщицки Леви, будто он должен понять, о чём идёт речь. Лицо его остаётся непроницаемым, а женщина пожимает плечами, дескать, сам виноват, раз не доходит. — Просто поверь мне, что всё не зря. Результат обязательно будет. Я никогда прежде не была такой уверенной в своих предположениях._

_Ханджи бодро насвистывает, поднимаясь вверх по лестнице. Через две с половиной недели титаны, давненько выловленные для её экспериментов, умирают все за одну ночь._

***

Он подлавливает Ханджи за локоть, когда она возвращается от Эрвина, на ходу просматривая скреплённые между собой бумаги. Дёрнутая в сторону, она ойкает и, сжимая до смятости бумаги, утыкает мизинец в перемычку очков, удерживая их на носу.

— Откуда такая внезапная страстность? — хмыкает с лукавым прищуром, попытки освободиться не предпринимая. Леви сам её отпускает и приваливается к стене, скрещивая защитно руки на груди. Молчание выдерживается хорошим вином и прерывается на рискованной стадии передержки: Леви шумно выдыхает и смотрит отстранённо в сторону, смакуя желание прочувствовать каждое слово:

— Думаю, мы с Йегером истинные. По крайней мере, он в этом почти уверен, а я… — прикусывает язык, моментально прикидывая варианты ответа, — …предполагал. Но ты же далеко не дура и поняла это, — в ответ на подозрительное прищуривание его глаз Ханджи пожимает плечами, дескать, что поделать, работа такая. Вслух она ничего не отвечает — Леви бесится, раздувая ноздри, точно разъярённый бык, бьющий копытом пыльную сухую землю. Медленно он поднимает на собеседницу глаза, прежде, держа их опущенными, отполировав вдоль и поперёк ботинки. — Кажется, он питает в отношении этого надежды. Мне эта херня не нужна. Цепляние за «истинность» — удел романтичных юнцов, которые не могут найти больших причин быть вместе или искать компромиссы во своих дерьмовых взаимоотношениях, потому хватаются за эту соломинку, считая, что избранности хватит для настоящих отношений. Не увлекаюсь мистикой, а этот щеночек явно загорелся.

— Иногда удивляюсь твоей наивности. Или глупости. Или необразованности, — издаёт смешок Ханджи, переводя взгляд куда-то в сторону и качая головой, точно сокрушаясь. Леви эта снисходительность в характере женщины извечно раздражает, но сейчас терпимо, и он просто сжимает зубы, сдерживая слова-язвы, рвущиеся с языка. На ладонях у мужчины всё ещё тлеет ощущение кожи Эрена, и он, сам того не замечая, нервозно чешет руку, перетирает между собой ладони, пытаясь унять надоедливый зуд, заставляющий проматывать в сознании случившееся. — Истинность — штука занятная. В том смысле, что все её воспринимают однобоко. Вернее, как-то судьбоносно, — Ханджи снова смеётся. Её глаза по-прежнему смотрят куда угодно, только бы мимо Леви, и постепенно он начинает подмечать детали: резко обозначающиеся носогубные складки, когда в паузе между фразами собеседница поджимает губы; озабочено сведённые брови и потираемая морщинка между ними. И становится внезапно абсолютной ясностью, что истинность для Ханджи что-то не то что бы личное, однако очень больное, как непроходящая мигрень. И Леви смотрит на женщину в упор, ожидая её следующих слов. — Многие даже не считают, а твёрдо уверены, что истинность есть нечто судьбоносное. Из разряда «мы предназначены друг для друга». Те, кто претендует на звание скептиков, утверждают, что дело тут в физиологии. Мутация организмов, усовершенствовавшая систему размножения. Вроде примитивного «с этим организмом будет здоровое потомство, берём». Первобытная модель теста на совместимость, — произносится с чистейшим сарказмом — Леви не может не усмехнуться на это, а собеседница умолкает, и пальцы у неё дёргаются, будто пробуют поймать другие реплики прямо в воздухе. Время близится к вечеру, и снаружи начинают гудеть голоса курсантов, кратковременными вспышками звучит гогочущий смех и звуки мелкой потасовки. Мужчина всё ждёт терпеливо. — Я могу ошибаться. Конечно же. Однако мне кажется, что истинность — это не то, насколько вы подходите друг другу — это же не кружок по интересам. Например, Эрен — фактически ребёнок, полный ещё этой детской мягкости по отношению к дорогим людям и желания любить кого-то и быть любимым кем-то. Ты обрубаешь его в этом своим непрошибаемым эгоизмом и защитной реакцией, но не убиваешь в нём эти черты, а как бы закаляешь мальчишку. Тут же и обратный эффект: Эрен пробивает твой панцирь, заставляет тебя становиться тоже мягче, — и она щёлкает пальцами, наконец глядя на Леви, прямо ему в глаза. Улыбка трогает губы. — По-моему истинность — это то, что вы способны помочь друг другу спастись от того, что пожирает вас изнутри.

— Нельзя спасти человека, который не хочет быть спасённым, — выгибая в мимовольном высокомерии бровь, парирует мужчина.

— А Вселенная может. Типа акт благотворительности, — на этих словах Ханджи резко проводит шаркающе ногой по полу, точно подцепливая что-то и отбрасывая в сторону. — «Спасём всех нуждающихся, даже если они сами не знают, что таковыми являются», — вновь голос сочится сарказмом, из которого можно выжать высоко концентрированный яд; прикусив губу, женщина смотрит вниз, но взгляд не прячет, а словно пытается найти в неровных рядах каменных плит ответы на терзающие вопросы. Следующая реплика произносится так тихо, что Леви приходится изо всех сил напрячь слух: — Не каждый проходит стадию принятия, Леви. Они застревают на отрицании того, что у них есть проблема. И, по-видимому, природа таки нашла этому столь интересное решение. Или Вселенная. Наука не находит объяснения истинности, как и многому другому, но у нас есть теории на этот счёт. А факт продолжает оставаться фактом.

Закат кровавый и болезненный, как жёлтые цветы, которые ни в коем случае нельзя оставлять около койки больного. Прислонившись виском к раме окна, Леви щурится, смотря на небо, напоминающее распотрошенное брюхо зверька со всеми желтовато-бледными прожилками жира, розовыми налитыми кусочками чистого нежного филе, тугими тёмными мышцами, вышколенными ежедневными гонками наперегонки со смертью в лице крупного хищника. До подземелья, где Эрен давится сырой затхлостью, его лучи наверняка не дотягиваются.

***

«Я никогда не сталкивался с истинностью… Не помню. Но мне кажется, что это она и есть», — в памяти слова Эрена проигрываются звучанием его же голоса. В комнате душно, хотя окно приоткрыто; Леви прячет глаза в сгибе локтя, а в темноте вспыхивают кадры, на которых выражение лица мальчишки каждый раз новое. Постепенно они заполняют Эрена, рисуя его ребёнком со слишком взрослым характером, но всё-таки ребёнком. — «Истинные. Истинность. Альфа и омега. Как выбираются истинные альфа и омега?» — отсутствие ответов злит, бесит, и Леви переворачивается на живот, впиваясь зубами в подушку и рыча сдавленно в неё. Истинность равно ответственность, которую Леви не хочет на себя брать, однако Эрен — читалось в его тоне, мимике, омутных глазах — загорелся этой мыслью.

Шаги по ступеням тяжёлые, как грохочущие свинцом, лепесток пламени в фонаре с закоптившимися стеклянными стенками дрожит, неровно освещая спуск. Раньше не приходилось задумываться, сколько ступеней составляют лестницу в подземелье, а теперь их пересчёт служит терапией. Так считают овец, перепрыгивающих через ограду, в старании избавиться от бессонницы. За железными прутьями слышно шуршание — в трепетании рыжего света замечается, как подтягивают на постель полусползшую простынь, заменяющую одеяло. Леви останавливается. Улыбается скупым приподнятием уголков рта.

— Что-то случилось? Титаны? Для чего я понадобился? — мальчишка не выдерживает первым. Язык у него заплетается, спотыкаясь неловко о зубы и проглатывая части слогов; он тянет шею, прикрывая глаза ладонью и пытаясь рассмотреть, сколько человек за ним пришли. — К-капрал? Зачем вы пришли? — сбивается голос, понижаясь в шёпот. Эрен нервничает — это тоже не ускальзает от внимания Леви, который, прикрывая замок ладонью и приглушая щелчок, отпирает камеру. В голове сумбур из образов и мыслей — суп, куда покидали что попало, да и оставили вариться, ведь кому какая разница, что в тарелке, если это съедобно, а позади изнурительный бой и очередные потери. Повесив фонарь у мальчишеской постели, Леви присаживается сбоку, чутко улавливая, что Эрен отодвинулся немного в сторону, освобождая пространство между ними.

Внутренняя сторона запястья трёт лоб, на ощупь горячий и потно влажный — Леви качает головой, прикрыв глаза, мысли же сосредотачиваются на неожиданно неприятном касании хрусткой ткани рубашки к телу. Он оглядывается на факелы, должно быть, пожирающие весь кислород, из-за чего тут так жарко. Зверьковая настороженность Эрена понемногу спадает, и ладонь его, узнаваемо горячая, накрывает руку Леви. Мальчишка спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, склоняя голову к плечу. Его глазам стоило бы фосфоресцировать под бликами пламени для полного сходства с котом — и это единственное, что приходит Леви на ум, покуда тело его, вкрадчиво ведущее за собой разум, медленно подаётся вперёд, как падает небо в пророчествах проповедников, взбирающихся на возвышения городских площадей, там, где устраивают показательные казни и глашатаи зачитывают очередные сумасбродные указы. При наклоне у Эрена натягиваются шейные мышцы, делая изгибы резче, особенно при игре теней по его коже. Леви знает, что зрачки у него сейчас расширены, и хочет верить, что это исключительно из-за темноты; нос его пропахивает впадинку над левой ключицей мальчишки, замерев в скате шеи, переходящей в плечо. Здесь запах Эрена слышится особенно нежно и трогательно. «Капрал…» — шепот горячит кожу на виске Леви, потому что Эрен немного поворачивает голову в его сторону, и мужчина может видеть сглатывающее движение гортани мальчишки. Паралич охватывает его тело, стоит Леви тронуть губами мальчишеский подбородок, полупоцелуями переходя к уголку губ. Завершает поцелуй сам Эрен — развернувшись к мужчине корпусом, хватается за его плечи, сталкиваясь с его ртом своим с остервенением, жадностью, словно спущенный с цепи. И в это мгновение Леви впервые чувствует свой собственный запах, горчащий какими-то травами среди бархатной мягкости аромата, исходящего от мальчишки. Ненадолго прикрыв глаза, Леви теряет контроль и, когда открывает их, обнаруживает, что руки его упираются в постель бортиками по обе стороны от Эрена, который раскидывается по одеялу неприкрытым томлением. Низкое вибрирующее рычание зарождается в пространстве, где грудная клетка делится на полюса рёбер, и поднимается всё выше и выше, пока не вырывается из горла, усиленный дрожанием связок. У мальчишки распахиваются глаза, а сам он млеет, вслушиваясь в рык, животный, доисторический, его _личный_ рык, предназначенный _только_ для него.

— К-красиво, — дрожаще вымолвляет Эрен, надламываясь где-то на стыке букв. Ладонь его, на секунду дрогнув в паре миллиметров, опускается на щёку Леви, а большой палец с осторожностью ведёт по его губам, тормозя на середине и слабо надавливая на нижнюю. Послушно разомкнув губы, Леви прихватывает палец зубами, надавливая — кончик языка обводит подушечку, цепляется и царапается о ноготь, затем, прижимая палец к верхнему ряду зубов, губы обхватывают его, посасывая, втягивая и отпуская. Мальчишка заворожённо наблюдает за этим, не смея даже шелохнуться, пока Леви обхватывает его палец полностью, до основания ладони, со случайными и задуманными причмоками обсасывая его, лаская языком со всех сторон. Выпустив палец изо рта, мужчина лижет его напоследок — дальше они с Эреном встречаются взглядами, и тот полупридушено пищит, ощущая с неожиданной силой тяжесть чужого тела, придавливающего его к постели. Ладонь его остаётся прижатой к щеке Леви. Руки смещаются ниже, оглаживающе касаясь боков мальчишки и сжимая его бёдра, подхватывая под ноги, заставляя согнуть колени и охнуть, после Леви вжимается в его пах своим, больно стукаясь едва обозначенными выступами тазовых косточек и врезаясь в выпуклую твёрдость. Рот Эрена складывается искривлённым кругом, и мгновением позже он издаёт протяжный стон, заканчивающийся шелестящим аханьем. Леви зарывается лицом в шею мальчишки, оставляя по ней мокрые поцелуи и бледные розоватые следы, которые к утру должны сойти, а руки скользят-гладят-изучают-исследуют-ощупывают, лаская, дразня, пуская мурашки по коже и упиваясь долгожданной близостью чьего-то тела, _полыхающего, живого, отдающегося_. Хочется всего и сразу, хочется быстро и грубо овладеть, выбивая вскрики вместе с втрахиванием в жёсткий матрас, хочется предельной нежностью доводить до исступления и заставлять завывать, хочется вылизать его с ног до головы — каждый изгиб, каждую впадинку и каждую выпуклость — и катать на языке вкус липкой омежьей смазки, хочется прикусить возбуждённо торчащие соски и вырвать стон, близкий к взвизгиванию, хочется-хочется-хочется…

— Стоп, — бросает отрывисто Леви, садясь резко на постели, между разведённых ног мальчишки, и дышит тяжело, надрывно, шумно, почти что задыхаясь. В голове густой туман — мужчина пытается дыхание перевести, облизывает нервно пересохшие губы, а сознание начинает медленно кружиться каруселью, и все мышцы напряжены, вместе с тем дрожа, и хочется скульнуть, хочется расплакаться по необъяснимой причине. Руки непроизвольно тянутся и обнимают самого себя за плечи, растирая кожу, которой становится внезапно зябко без прикосновений к Эрену, гибкому, похожему на молодой ивовый прут в своей непокорности, постепенной податливости, похожей на приручение дикого кота, пугливо прячущегося в зарослях высокой травы.

— Вы… Вы меня отвергаете? — голос мальчишки звучит непривычно тонко, даже писком, и оттого внутри у Леви что-то вздрагивает, точно надламывается. Раздаётся судорожный, хлюпающий, какой-то сдавленный, точно изо всех сил подавляемый всхлип, и мужчина вскидывает глаза, надеясь, что показалось. Сердце обрывается вниз: выглядит Эрен так, словно его только что ударили, и слёзы в глазах застывают злые, обиженные. Такие… Детские. Встречаясь с Леви взглядом, он торопливо опускает голову вниз и трёт глаза, шмыгая красноречиво носом, путается пальцами в ткани одежды, пытаясь её оправить, а Леви, следя за этим, с мучительной болезненностью за грудиной, вспоминает, как считанные секунды назад его ладони были под этими слоями ткани, соприкасаясь с телом мальчишки, таким настоящим, отзывчивым и пульсирующим о поверхность властных, направляющих рук.

— Я не говорил, что отказываюсь от тебя, — качнув головой, Леви подсаживается ближе, пытается деревянным неумением обнять Эрена, а тот выворачивается, стискивая зубы, словно ему ампутацию на живую собираются делать, и ожесточая челюсть. Хочется в ответ на упрямство, на показную обиду влепить мальчишке оплеуху или, свалив на пол, пнуть, а то и вовсе отпинать, как проделывали, бывало, в казармах; Леви играет желваками, выпрямляясь и проходясь тыльной стороной ладони по зацелованным губам. — Просто ты совсем мальчишка, ещё и мой подчинённый. Я не ратую за нравственные порядки, упаси Господь, но тут уж чересчур много причин, почему стоит остановиться. Немного позже было бы куда уместнее, — он дотрагивается до плеча Эрена, а тот сбрасывает руку мгновенно, передёргиваясь весь, точно собака. Выдох. Вдох. Леви не из тех, кто будет давить из себя слова или стелиться шёлком, лишь бы уладить размолвку — на нет и суда нет. Если мальчишке надо остыть, то пускай. Сам придёт, когда пораскинет мозгами. В конце концов, Леви не говорил, что знать его не желает или посылает к чёрту.

(«Придурок, _господиблятькакойжетыублюдокЛеви_ , ты же _сам_ припёрся к нему посреди ночи, точно это в порядке вещей»).

***

Два с половиной месяца — Эрен уходит в глухую оборону, возводя вокруг себя непреодолимые высокие барьеры, и игнорирует Леви почти полностью, будто тот всего лишь сочетание звуков на чужих губах, один из тех, о ком много говорят, но кого мало кто видел вживую. Первые две недели тот и ухом не ведёт, только время от времени, сам того не сознавая, напрягается, вслушиваясь в отрывки разговоров мальчишки с кем-либо, или тратит по несколько минут, украдкой, подобно шпиону, наблюдая за ним во время тренировок, выездов за стену или в любой другой момент, когда Эрен попадается на глаза. Когда третья неделя доходит до середины, Леви становится… Некомфортно. Уже осознанно он начинает искать встречи с мальчишкой, вернее, возможности остаться наедине, чего Эрен с той же старательностью избегает, и Леви не может не признавать, что он имеет на это полное право после произошедшего. К седьмой неделе мужчину начинает эта игра в кошки-мышки приводить в ярость, потому что он действительно хочет с Эреном поговорить и даже извиниться, а тот держит взгляд в пол и проносится мимо скоростной стрекозой. После Леви не то что смиряется, но выдыхает и перестаёт пытаться поймать мальчишку, ибо это бесполезная трата сил, если тот сам не хочет идти на контакт.

В день, являющийся половиной пошедшего третьего месяца, он случайно слышит, как Ханджи советует Эрену вернуться в подземелье и передохнуть. Раздаётся оглушающий щелчок в голове; примерзая к стене и держа ладонь у груди, как если бы это могло сдержать безумное сердцебиение, Леви вслушивается в удаляющиеся шаги Эрена. Как давно он начал различать их среди других? Когда становится тихо, Леви идёт в подземелье, держась вдоль стены, задевая камни костяшками пальцев, словно пробуя задержать самого себя, с неохотой пытаясь остановить. Эрен прошёл тут совсем недавно, и шлейф его запаха вьётся по лестнице — мерещится, что, сосредоточься Леви, он рассмотрел бы его цвет и форму. А ещё он не задумывается, что запах мальчишки _слишком_ выраженный, в отличие от обыкновенности.

Едва опустив одну ногу на четвёртую снизу ступень (Леви просчитывает машинально), он замирает, дёрнутый за слух заглушённым стоном, и ошибки здесь быть не может: ночью он уже слышал похожий стон, только открытый, откровенный, _для него_. Воображение мигом выплёскивает на полотно сотни деталей, представляющих Эрена. И, наконец, до Леви доходит, что запах Эрена _действительно_ чересчур яркий, хотя обычно ощущается чем-то лёгким до того, что вызывает мысли о галлюцинациях. Последние четыре шага вниз по лестнице даются Леви с трудом — он и жаждет, и боится того мига, когда в поле зрения окажется камера Эрена.

Плечи мальчишки вздрагивают, горбятся ещё сильнее, а в спине он прогибается и напоминает змею, извивающуюся по постели, когда запрокидывает голову и смотрит, кто зашёл. Глаза распахиваются — то ли испуган, то ли удивлён. Леви склоняет голову к плечу, осматривая его — вдох выходит непроизвольно глубоким, и запах, кажущийся поначалу смутным, звучит в разы сочнее. Снова подтверждается то, что хочется откинуть, отпихнуть от себя обеими руками: густой аромат, скапливающийся в каждом закоулке камеры, а теперь забивающий нос, расстилающийся по языку теплотой парного молока — аромат истинного, тот самый единственный аромат, который Леви чувствует до крышесносного отчётливо, тот самый _волнующий_ его аромат. Полуотрывая ногу от пола — пятка поднята, вес тела давит на носок — он задерживается, пальцами проезжаясь по дверному косяку, словно пытаясь остановить самого себя, и затем входит в камеру. И, хотя дверь за спиной остаётся распахнутой, мерещится, что она звякает, сама по себе защёлкиваясь на замок.

— Вы… Задание?.. — выдавливает из себя Эрен, сглатывая так различимо-громко, что мужчина жадно прослеживает движение его горла. А потом смотрит мальчишке в глаза, у которых зрачки бездонные в расширенности, чёртовы чёрные дыры, где мгла плещется жидкой смолой о края радужки, как о стенки стакана. Непривычная губам улыбка мягко трогает их — Леви медленно ведёт головой из стороны в сторону; закусывая со внутренней стороны щёку, втягивая её, Эрен отклячивает задницу ещё больше, шуршит и глухо звякает пряжкой ремня, вздрагивая, когда мужчина садится рядом, на край постели.

— Ведь у тебя течка, — произносит Леви с ненарочно выдержанной паузой — мальчишка болезненно морщится, переставая шуршать, и переворачивается на спину, прикрывая утомлённо глаза, как если бы ему было больно от одного упоминания. Взгляд соскальзывает ниже, минуя задравшуюся рубаху и судорожно вздымающийся живот — Эрен словно бы не определился, проще ему дышать животом или грудью, и чередует их. Ширинка расстёгнута, и Леви мельком усмехается — одна рука упирается в постель, и он нависает над мальчишкой, впитывая с жадностью каждое колебание мимики и чувствительное рваное движение тела. Кончики пальцев начинают зудеть ещё до того, как дотрагиваются до Эрена; сглотнув, Леви медленно оглаживает кожу над линией пояса ( _господьмилостивыйкакаягорячая_ ) — живот мальчишка втягивает в тот же миг, а сверху раздаётся шипящий выдох, на корню задушенным писком — стон. — Удивительно, как много грязных мифов порождено вокруг омег и течки, — слова тянутся тугими тросами, звенят предупреждающе на последнем издыхании, а Леви поднимает глаза на лицо мальчишки, улыбаясь всё шире, пока по лицу не разливается ухмылка. Он кожи касается уже всей ладонью. Пальцы опускаются дальше, поддевая ткань и забираясь мальчишке в форменные брюки. Ещё жарче. Приходится закусить губу, чтобы сердце не разорвалось от обжигающего восторга, когда Эрена прошибает судорога, и он напрягается каждой мышцей, как-то беспомощно елозя ногами по покрывалу. — Принято считать, что во время течки омегам сносят крышу, и они становится до невероятного… Раскрепощёнными? — тихий смешок, переходящий в рокочущий смех и постепенно затихающий. — Вокруг течных омег витают слова «похотливые», «развратные»… Но странно было бы всем поголовно превращаться в совершенно иных личностей: далеко не каждый ведёт себя в постели раскованно. Разве течка что-то меняет? — рука Леви останавливается, самые кончики пальцев задевают жёсткие волоски на лобке. И тогда он плотно прижимает ладонь немногим выше, накрывая твёрдый, раскалённый вспухший низ живота мальчишки, отчего тот мгновенно жмурится, дышит чаще и громче, точь-в-точь загнанная лошадь. — Вам на самом деле больно. Безумно больно, аж скрючивает. «Грёбанная матка снова взбесилась», — передразнивает Леви голосом гнусавым и абсолютно неправдоподобным, а за этим следует новый смешок. — Таблетки лишь уполовинчивают боль, да и действия их приходится дожидаться. Пока поймёшь ещё, сколько таблеток нужно выпить, не вывернет ли… Омеги в течку просто хотят избавиться от боли, и секс может облегчить страдания.

— Какие глубокие познания, — выплёвывает Эрен — его собеседник вскидывает брови, а когда мальчишка смотрит на него, то Леви попросту накрывает, точно густой волной опьянения: глаза у Эрена действительно сумасшедшие, полыхающие злостью, обидой, недоверием, сверкающие как чёртовы изумруды или мокрые после дождя листья или чёрт знает что ещё. — Займётесь со мной сексом, что ли? Жалко стало? Просто так нетушки, вы слишком благородный и ответственный, а из жалости можно, значит? — слова брызжут ядом, прожигающей до костей кислотой. Раньше Леви казалось, что Эрен скорее смазливый, тем всех и цепляющий, а теперь по затылку обухом ударяет осознание: _красивый_. У мальчишки ноздри яростно раздуваются, точно у быка, бьющего копытом о землю и поднимающему пыль в готовности к бою, и весь этот неподдельный гнев до пугающего очаровательно сочетается с трепетно вздрагивающим животом, что Леви чутко улавливает, едва поглаживая кожу и задевая волоски.

— Это действительно будет нечестно, — хмыкнув согласно, Леви убирает руку и получает ожидаемый судорожный вздох, одновременно с которым Эрен полупридушенно выдыхает: «Чёрт… Верните… Верните обратно». И в некотором смысле это даже льстит. Неторопливо не потому, что хочет помучить, а потому что боится сорваться, мужчина наклоняется к нему, касаясь кончиком носа щеки, ведя им вниз, соскальзывая на шею и поднимаясь к уху, вдыхая удивительный, _личный_ запах Эрена, который на его коже звучит куда прянее, чем разбавленным в воздухе. — Иди сюда, — шёпот вливается прямо в ухо, одновременно ладони Леви пропускаются под руками мальчишки и поднимают его, заставляя сперва сесть, а потом навалиться на мужчину, судорожно скребя ногтями по его плечам. Губами Леви влажно жмётся к шее мальчишки, пока руки его, зудящие предвкушающе, подтягивают вверх форменную рубаху и, мимоходом огладив торчащие бархатистые — _омежьи_ — соски, спускаются ниже, ощупывая с возобновлённой алчностью каждый изгиб поджарого тела, добирая те ощущения, которые не успел в прошлый раз.

— Так что, из жалости трахнете меня? — хрипит Эрен прямо на ухо, а сам трётся о мужчину приручённым котом, не скрывая, как было ему в тот раз обидно и как сладко сейчас, когда его возбуждение удовлетворяют, ластят, гладя вдоль позвоночника, давя на поясницу, потираясь носом за его ухом и оттягивая прихваченный губами участок кожи в основании шеи.

— Назовём это полноценной прелюдией, а тебя крайне чувствительным для неё, — Леви открыто усмехается, и задержавшаяся дольше положенного усмешка превращается в улыбку; и без того сползающие с бёдер мальчишки штаны с него стаскиваются. На пальцах чувствуется вязкая влага смазки, когда он проводит ладонью между ягодиц Эрена, а тот выгибается, ахает куда-то в плечо мужчины и бесстыдно ведёт задницей из стороны в сторону, хотя в этом прозрачно читается изнывание, а не желание привлечь альфу. — Мне казалось, что той ночью я объяснил, что дело не в том, что я не хочу тебя, а в том, что сейчас нас ещё связывают по рукам и ногам слишком много причин. Прости, если ты принял это за простую отговорку и отталкивание тебя, — губы касаются уха мальчишки, после Леви наклоняет голову ниже, втягивая в рот мочку и посасывая, пока пальцы скользят верх-вниз между его ягодиц, растирая влажные края ануса, раскрывая, вырывая из груди Эрена стоны напополам с всхлипами. Вторая рука зарывается в его волосы, перебирает, тянет, пропускает сквозь пальцы, а губы одаривают касаниями каждый миллиметр, каждое нетронутое чувствительное место на шее мальчишки, на его плече, прижимаются к виску, скуле, щеке. Язык обводит раковину уха, вылизывая его буквально, и в этот момент руки Эрена сжимаются на плечах Леви. Затем обвиваются вокруг его шеи, жарко дыша, трясь возбуждённо торчащими сосками о грудь мужчины. Когда его пальцы проскальзывают внутрь мальчишки, тот ахает, надрываясь голосом и шепча бессвязно о том, что той ночью всё же обиделся, что не умеет подбирать слова в извинения и щёки его при этом горят от стыда, так что проще вовсе сгореть, что Леви стоит поторопиться, потому что Эрен вот-вот свихнётся, что пальцам мужчины стоит двигаться быстрее-резче-глубже-пожалуйста… И так чувствительный, мокрый, заведённый течкой, мальчишка кончает скоро прогибающейся кошкой в руках, пачкая белёсыми брызгами и себя, и своего партнёра. Сплошная нежность и трогательная беззащитность — Эрен обмякает блаженно в руках Леви, прикрывая глаза и будто бы собираясь уснуть прямо так, в смазке, сперме и поте. Его тело остаточно содрогается после оргазма, и мальчишка, кажется, не вникает в смысл того, что шепчет ему Леви. Впрочем, он и сам этого не понимает — едва двигая резиновыми губами, несёт первую околесицу, приходящую на ум, до ужаса сладкую, как карамель, липнущая к зубам, но Эрену нравится, а Леви не составляет труда немного побыть подобного типа любовником.

— Это было не из жалости, — обретая вновь связность речи, замечает Леви. Машинально он перебирает волосы Эрена, разбирая их на прядки, пропуская сквозь пальцы, слабо оттягивая и подразнивая. Мальчишка кивает, дескать, знаю. — Мы идём на победу в борьбе с титанами. Если для тебя это так важно, то мы можем попробовать в обычные отношения, когда это произойдёт. Это _произойдёт_ , — последнее слово он специально выделяет голосом, потому что Эрен возмущённо приподнимается, хмуро смотря в лицо Леви и готовя сотню возражений. Взгляд мальчишки бегает недоверчиво, стараясь отыскать в движении лицевых мускулов что-нибудь, что заставит обличающе ткнуть пальцем ему в грудь. Но мужчина смотрит спокойно и не отводит глаза — Эрен вынужден сдаться и кивнуть, доверчиво прислоняясь щекой к груди Леви и устраиваясь в его руках, словно котёнок, которого подобрали и окружили разморившим теплом. — Хочу сразу предупредить, что со мной не выйдет сказочных историй о том, как истинные альфа и омега встретились и жили дальше счастливо. Я в принципе хреновый человек для каких-либо взаимоотношений, и ты можешь ещё подумать и поискать кого-нибудь более… Твоего.

— Истинность существует не просто так, — передёргивается мокрым псом мальчишка. Упрямый и чертовски наивный, несмотря ни на что. Леви ловит себя на искренней улыбке и мысли, что ему эти черты в Эрене нравятся. Они как будто мягко снимают с креплений натянутые внутри мужчины струны.

— Веришь в эту романтичную идеальность? — фыркает Леви.

— А во что ещё верить? — запах мальчишки поселяется и закрепляется в груди, пока Леви сидит, зарывшись носом в его волосы.

***

Медленно, палец за пальцем, ладонь накрывает запястье мальчишки стальным кольцом, и его рывком утаскивают в сторону — Эрен распахивает глаза и как-то булькающе, смято возмущается, впрочем, замолкая сразу же, как видит перед собой Леви. Его к тому моменту уже впихивают в тесную комнатушку-архив, где пыльно до постоянных чихов и бумаги шуршат от малейшего движения. Эрен пыхтит и чувствительно коротко выдыхает несколько раз, пытаясь отогнать пылинки, провоцирующие непрерывное чихание. Уже привык — мальчишка не дёргается, просто озирается, затем облизывает губы, смотря, наконец, на стоящего напротив, в волнительной близости, Леви. Полтора года, а мальчишка до сих не привыкает к этим их свиданиям, кратким и каким-то вороватым, без оглядок через плечо, но с зашкаливающим пульсом, ощутимым глухим биением по всему телу. Протянутая рука — Эрен не дожидается и сам ластится к ней щекой, прикрывая глаза; ладонь ведёт выше, проводя за ухом и с трудом сдерживая желание почесать, точно кота. В фантазиях живо рисуется, как бы он прикрывал один или сразу оба глаза, вжимал бы инстинктивно голову в плечи и, возможно, откровенно фальшиво мяукал бы, зато Леви выпустил бы смешок или даже тихо засмеялся, наблюдая за этими потугами. Однако редко удавалось вызвать у Леви подобную реакцию: он продолжал держать Эрена на небольшом расстоянии, стараясь отделить все ниточки друг от друга в постепенно угасающей надежде доказать (в первую очередь самому себе), что их связывает только глупая Вселенная выданной на руки истинностью. Доказательства не давались — скользкой речной рыбой выворачивались из пытающих сомкнуться вокруг тельца ладоней и уплывали, взмахивая хвостом напоследок. Что пугало больше, так это растущая привязанность к мальчишке, от которой сводило костной болью в груди каждый раз, как он, мерещилось, флиртовал с кем-то или будто забывал о Леви, не пересекаясь с ним целый день. И эта привязанность росла в проклятой геометрической прогрессии, неподвластной разуму и желаниям.

Приобняв Эрена за талию, Леви прижимает его к стене, в установившейся привычке закрывая глаза и дыша тёплым уютным запахом омеги. В эти мгновения он без пререканий позволяет мальчишке обнимать его в ответ, гладить, шумно дышать прямо на ухо, прижиматься — всё, что угодно, лишь бы было позволено впитывать лёгкими запах, от которого рассасывается напряжение в мышцах и боль в висках.

— Я вас люблю, — реплика шелестит сложившейся привычкой. Эрен говорит это всегда, когда они оказываются наедине, и внутри Леви всё скрипит в противоречии, в нежелании произносит ответное признание, обязательно повяжущее запястья кандалами. Он отстраняется. Смотрит глаза, распахнутые в застывшем ожидании заветных слов. Вместо этого Леви заключает лицо мальчишки в свои ладони и едва ощутимо касается его губ своими. Чинным невинный поцелуй, во время которого Эрен по-прежнему приоткрывает рот и выдыхает, жадно ловя губы Леви и пытаясь поцеловать сильнее, крепче, глубже — это ему не позволено, и с лица считывается обида, которую мальчишка не пробует прикрыть.

— Говорил ведь, что более серьёзное я смогу пообещать только с окончанием войны. А оно рядом, — голова склоняется к плечу; с такого угла подбородок Эрена выглядит куда упрямее и больше соответствует своему хозяину. Леви стирает с его кожи микроскопически маленькую хлебную крошку, оставшуюся после обеда. Полтора года вырванных объятий, мучительно несерьёзных поцелуев, растянуть какие попросту страшно, по пальцам считанных держаний за руки, потому что этого так рьяно требует Эрен и стесняется Леви. У мальчишки в голове сказки из книжек, читаемые перед сном в детстве, и он, пусть и окольными путями, идёт к их канонам — Леви пугается. В нём недостаточно нежности, чувственности, заботы, добросердечности для достижения этих вершин, и самое худшее то, что стоит Эрену это понять и решить уйти, Леви уже не сможет его отпустить — признавать этот факт мозг отказывается, но Леви понимает одними рёбрами, давящими на сердце всякий раз, как мальчишка хмурится и в искреннем разочаровании пинает ногой воздух или ближайший камешек, если они находятся на улице. — Меня ещё ждёт грёбанная документация, — отводит Леви взгляд, отстраняясь, и жалеет, что видит, как руки Эрена следующие секунды две тянутся вслед за ним и опускаются, сжимаясь в кулаки. Врежь ему мальчишка — было бы проще.

Леви выходит первый, перетирая между собой пальцы и сожалея, что ощущение мальчишки с них растворится среди прикосновений к бумагам. (Он же обещал Эрену, обещал-обещал-обещал, что постарается, но украденная у служебного времени интимность — единственное, что пока выходит дать).

***

В трудных местах, вроде рукоятки, кровь титанов остаётся навсегда багровой линией корки, похожей на ржавчину, а ту, что маслянистой плёнкой расплывается по лезвию, Леви брезгливо вытирает о плащ, пару секунд размышляя, сможет ли потом засохшие следы отстирать или стоит сразу искать новый плащ. Колени, пусть и тренированные, измученные не одним боем, подгибаются на пути до лошади, пугливо вздрагивающей среди могучих деревьев. Душ — мысль о вскипячённой в огромном чане воде и душистой мыльной пене, вымывающей грязь, пот и кровь с кожи, приносит предоргазменную судорогу по телу. Рядом с лошадью, боязливо щиплющей траву и время от времени оглядывающейся чутко, его терпеливо дожидается Эрвин, смотрящий с лёгкой обеспокоенностью родителя, чей ребёнок категорически отказывается взрослеть и из вредности, неизлечимого упрямства ведёт себя по-дурацки. Леви скользит равнодушным взглядом по нему, точно по одной из частей окружающего пейзажа, и взбирается на лошадь, трогая её с места. То же самое делает и Эрвин — двигаются они параллельно друг другу и практически шаг в шаг своих скакунов.

— В чём смысл продолжать убивать их, если Ханджи удалось вывести сыворотку для быстрого их уничтожения? — спрашивает Эрвин через минут десять их молчаливого движения в сторону городских ворот. Вопрос будто бы задаётся пространству, потому что он не смотрит на Леви, и тот делает то же самое. Тянет паузу кошачьим хвостом, после выдыхает, мотнув головой и передёргивая плечами, словно говорить предстоит о чём-то совершенно нежеланном. Солдатские вылазки за стену начали сокращать в количестве около месяца назад, покуда не вычеркнули из списка обязанностей вовсе.

— По-моему дико сидеть сложа руки спустя столько лет сражений и просто наблюдать, как титанов травят, подобно заведшимся в амбаре с зерном грызунам. Жалко, — нарочно он не уточняет, жалко ли ему титанов или само положение дел таковым видится. Эрвин на это кивает понимающе, и Леви знает, что тут нет ни капли формального, вежливого псевдопонимания: они слишком долго друг друга знают, слишком долго сражались бок о бок, слишком привыкли к такой жизни, чтобы с лёгкостью перейти к мирному существованию обычных горожан. Когда привыкаешь к жизни в определённых условиях, тяжело адаптироваться к новым, и чем дольше проживаешь в этих условиях, тем сложнее привыкнуть к новым. Иногда невозможно — Леви боится того, что возненавидит себя, утопая в тоске по клинкам, взлётам с УМП и скорби, которую ему доверяют, разрешая утешать себя.

— Однако нельзя отменить тот факт, что по-прежнему опасно одному выезжать за пределы стен, ведь титаны пока ещё главная угроза. Некоторые из них достаточно умны, чтобы прятаться и нападать внезапно, — строгая смитовская рассудительность всё такая же выводящая из себя, но она является откликом прошлого и привычного, _уже_ вызывая ностальгию. Пальцы сжимают узду до бледности на костяшках. — Постарайся хотя бы предупреждать меня о выездах. И бери с собой кого-нибудь, — с теми же невозмутимыми интонациями продолжает Эрвин, а Леви останавливает свою лошадь, и смотрит на него недоверчиво исподлобья. Остановившийся минутами позже Эрвин, вечная загадка с множеством подводных камней, оборачивается и снисходительно улыбается Леви: — Я тебя понимаю. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты погиб в стремлении задержаться в привычной реальности.

— Отныне я бесполезен. Сильнейший воин человечества больше не нужен.

— Таким же тоном ты говорил о том, что дефектен в отношении запахов, — откровенная усмешка на губах Эрвина напрягает — как всегда, он знает больше положенного, больше того, что Леви готов позволить ему знать. И брошенный намёк на Эрена, который, вероятно, Леви сам откопал в бесподтекстных словах собеседника, задевает. Цыкнув, он заставляет лошадь идти дальше, обгоняя Эрвина. В корпусе встречает Эрен, сходящий с ума от скуки с тех пор, как его больше не призывают в бои. Первые недели две мальчишка ревел и рычал, что он должен идти за стены и убивать-убивать-убивать титанов до их исчезновения, бился в сдерживающих его руках, пока Ханджи не вкалывала ему успокоительное. Со временем свыкся и бродил по штабу, теперь не удерживаемый в подземелье и под охраной. Он ласковым псом бросается к Леви, кашлем прочищает горло и сообщает, что рад его возвращению, затем провожает до комнаты, _сверкающей_ чистотой, словно бы её совсем недавно выдраили со всей тщательностью. Руки мальчишки, на которые Леви судорожно бросает взгляд, покрасневшие, подушечки сморщенные, как от долгого контакта с водой.

Эрен сходит с ума то ли от бездействия, то ли от желания разбить сдержанность Леви настолько, что вымыл каждый закоулок в его комнате, и это… Смущает. Он скупо благодарит мальчишку, устало опускаясь в кресло, а затем резко выпрямляется, через штаны чувствуя вкрадчивые осторожные прикосновения к ногам. Зрачки расширяются вместе с тем, как раскрываются в шоке глаза: Эрен, устроившийся у кресла, точно верный пёс, стягивает с Леви ботинки.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь? — в горле пересыхает, и каждое слово проезжается по нему, как по наждаку; мальчишка вздрагивает, мнясь пару секунд перед тем, как поднять на собеседника сияющее лицо.

— Мне несложно. И совсем не унизительно. Я соскучился. И не знал, чем заняться целый день. Не драить же замок. Здесь все подыхают от безделья с тех пор, как от нас не требуют большего, чем патрули, — Эрен говорит-говорит-говорит, тараторит, чудом не путаясь в словах, а Леви замечает дрожание его губ и потухшие глаза, которыми нельзя обмануть. И снова раньше, чем приходит осознание, он подхватывает мальчишку под руки, точь-в-точь маленького ребёнка, и усаживает на колени, придерживая за талию. Эрен краснеет ушами — очаровательную деталь Леви давно успел подметить, и осторожно целует его в ухо.

— Потерпи ещё немного, хорошо? — хочется лечь и поспать, хочется отмыться, однако мужчина закусывает губу, болью напоминая себе, что слишком позволяет расслабляться себе с тех пор, как всё стало идти к завершению. — Давай съездим в город. Там наверняка интереснее, чем здесь, — и не сказать, что Леви горит желанием вновь взбираться на лошадь… Просто глаза мальчишки в тот же миг вспыхивают оживлением впервые за долгое время, и отказаться от собственных слов уже кощунственно.

На въезде в город заметно оживление: они приезжают в день ярмарки, когда народу больше, чем бывает на рынках, и везде галдёж, выкрики торгашей, смех и бодрая игра музыкантов, которые к концу дня обязательно начнут проклинать собственный талант. Приходится спешится ещё у городских ворот, потрепав лошадей по холкам, покидая их на временных конюшнях с дешёвым сеном, и они проскальзывают в толпу, сразу же оттаптывая себе ноги и собирая синяки от чужих толкающихся плеч. Поначалу Эрен цепко держит Леви за руку, переплетая облюбовано их пальцы, а затем рвётся куда-то в сторону и обещается ждать его через полчаса у фонтана, виднеющегося ещё издалека. Когда на площадь выбегает один из солдат, поджарый мальчишка с живым подвижным лицом, и кричит, захлёбываясь восторгом, что ужас войны с титанами завершён, Леви стоит рядом с прилавком, где продают безделушки-украшения, и слушает кокетливую болтовню девушки-покупательницы с пышной женщиной за прилавком — они обсуждают разложенные по полотенцам украшения с удивляющей безмятежностью, словно ничего важнее нет. В момент звучания слов мальчишки, в сторону которого Леви по-совиному поворачивает голову, девушка вытягивает пальцы на руках, демонстрируя красующееся тонкое колечко с маленьким, чуть поблёскивающим камушком, и краем уха мужчина ещё слышит её довольные слова о скором замужестве. А потом всё глохнет, затухает, и он способен только смотреть на паренька, заходящегося в приступе счастливого хохота, и отстранённо думать о том, что теперь жизнь теряет смысл. На самом фоне сознания удерживается мысль, что Эрен где-то на другом конце площади, перебирающий выложенные на другом прилавке ножи и кинжалы, тоже слышит это объявление. Теряет ли он смысл жизни?

— Капрал! — мальчишка бросается к нему через толпу, точно гончая, срывающаяся в погоню за добычей, и Леви ощущает себя, пожалуй, впервые растерянным. Оглушающе в ушах продолжает стучать излишне величавое: «Титаны повержены. Победа за людьми». Часто моргая, словно замедленно, он проводит ладонью по лицу, пытается стереть неправдоподобность происходящего, но это невозможно так же, как невозможно воскресить всех погибших в процессе борьбы; мужчина мечется взглядом по людям вокруг, которые заглатывают весь кислород, для самого Леви и крохи не оставляя, и пробует шагнуть куда-то вперёд, затем отступает. Горло изнутри сдавливает паника. Слишком много голосов вокруг, слишком громок их гул, слишком тесно в этой толпе, напирающей со всех сторон, слишком-слишком-слишком. — Капрал! — громыхает над ухом, прорывая подушку глухоты — Леви рвётся из рук, что крепко хватают за локоть, после стремительно оборачиваясь через плечо, чтобы ругнуться, послать к прадедам, и прикусывает слова на самом кончике языка, оцепенев. У мальчишки глаза всё такие же большие и удивительно честные — Леви кажется, что сверкающие стекляшки: у человека, прошедшего годы войны с иными существами, такого взгляда не бывает и быть не может. Впрочем, и Эрен не полностью человек, что даёт оправдание, а Леви, наконец, позволяя себе выдохнуть спёртый воздух, застоявшийся в груди, приваливается к нему, точно к опоре. — Капрал, всё закончилось. Всё _и правда_ закончилось, — произносит это мальчишка с такими интонациями, словно кончает от нахождения подобных слов на собственном языке. Леви царапает его форменную куртку и жмётся испуганной собачонкой к Эрену, пока глаза того расширяются, а ладони неуклюже подхватывают мужчину совершенно чужеродным в его отношении жестом. — Вам плохо?

— Мне нужна тишина, — мальчишке нужно наклониться, чтобы Леви буквально выдохнул ему в ухо глухую просьбу. И он беспрекословно подчиняется: толпа тянется к людям в форме, бессвязными фразами наслаивают друг на друга благодарности, словно молитвы или поклонения, словно бы не они ещё несколько дней назад проклинали солдат, обзывая бездельниками и нахлебниками народа. Хочется проблеваться, потому что их прикосновения и слова на коже остаются слоями грязи — едва оказавшись вне толпы, Леви цепляется за дома, выворачивая худой завтрак рвотой, разъедающей полости горла и рта, в первом же переулке. Вдоль спины чувствуются поглаживания, выбрасывающие Леви на добрый десяток лет назад, когда он впервые напился вдрызг, не ведя себя грязной свиньёй из кабака, но к середине ночи, подорвавшись с койки, блюя в подвернувшийся под руку таз, в котором обычно стирали бельё, а Фарлан точно также поглаживал его, улыбаясь с истинно материнской нежностью, отчего рвотная кислота во рту становилась чем-то тухлым и ещё более омерзительным. В расход идёт платок — Леви грубо выдирает его из-за ворота и оттирает рот, после чего, скомканным, бросает на землю. Взгляд ненадолго задерживается на платке, сиротливо раскинувшимся краями-руками; Леви выпрямляется, вдыхая полной грудью, и нащупывает руку Эрена, смотря в сторону. — Всё только начинается, запомни. Всё только начинается: раньше мы знали, для чего существуем и что составляет смысл нашей жизни, а теперь придётся искать его заново.

Наивный мальчишка. Он улыбается широко, так по-детски, и решительно кивает, будто понимает, что Леви имеет в виду.

***

Хозяйка берёт довольно дёшево за комнату, предназначенную для одного человека и где по факту живут двое, впрочем, они платят в срок и полную обговоренную сумму, что вызывает у неё желание идти на компромисс. Кровать для одного широковата — достаточно, чтобы раскинуться детским рисунком звезды и спать в полном комфорте, — а для двоих тесна, отчего Леви с Эреном приходится сплетаться руками-ногами, подобно виноградным лозам, ползущим вверх по стене дома, где они арендуют комнату, и притискиваться друг ко другу, терпя горящее дыхание на коже и лезущие в лицо чужие волосы. Бумажная работа в конторке, куда устраивается Леви, привычна, и только потому он её выбирает (хотя и оплата труда прилична, и жаловаться не на что, кроме ощущения, что мужчина превращается в пруд с застоявшейся цветущей водой). Эрен же носится сумасшедшим разносчиком по городу, доставляя письма, газеты, мелкие посылки и до того растягивая губы в добродушной улыбке, что к вечерам выдавливает из себя только дрожащую усмешку, заваливаясь на кровать и вытягивая гудящие от усталости ноги. Наблюдая эту картину ежедневно, Леви со временем начинает растапливать баню, находящуюся пристройкой к дому, и отправлять туда мальчишку отпариваться, потом укладывая его, разомлевшего, на постель и пристраивая его ступни у себя на коленях. Процедуры становятся чем-то вроде традиции: Эрен, смущённо улыбаясь, дарит своему альфе набор ароматических свечей, который они зажигают по вечерам, пока Леви неторопливо мнёт ступни мальчишки, щекотно скользя между пальцев на ногах, растирая его лодыжки ладонями, измазанными в масле, запахом какого наполнялся воздух в комнате, примешиваясь к запаху плавящегося ароматизированного воска и собственного запаха расслабленно лежащего омеги.

— Прошло полгода, — произнося это, Эрен глядит в потолок, точно к нему и обращается своим тянущим гласные задумчивым тоном. Пальцы Леви, круговыми движениями проходящиеся по косточкам у ступней мальчишки, замерли, а сам он уставился на Эрена. Между рёбер, трепыхнувшись, замерло предчувствие чего-то смутного и нехорошего. Очередная тягучая заминка — приподнявшись на локтях, мальчишка хмурится, часто моргая и собираясь с мыслями. — Семья. Почему бы нам не стать семьёй?

Леви открывает рот, точь-в-точь рыба, в анфас выглядящая ошалевшей. В горле булькает желание что-нибудь сказать, но он не знает, что именно: предложение Эрена падает на голову переспевшим яблоком и выбивает все известные прежде слова и формулировки. Мальчишка прикусывает губу и ёрзает, чувствуя себя неуютно. Наверное, он успевает сотню раз пожалеть о том, что сказал вслух, когда Леви, наконец, отмерзает.

— Мы живём вместе, имеем общий бюджет и проводим всё свободное время вместе, точно замужняя пара. Разве этого мало, чтобы ты чувствовал нас семьёй? — голос его сиплый, враз севший, особенно оттого, что Леви понимает, к чему Эрен клонит, и за своими репликами старается оттянуть тот момент, когда мальчишка качнёт головой, с неловкой улыбкой уточняя, что имел в виду, пусть даже знает, что собеседник и так догадался. Они возвращаются в тот знойный день, когда Эрен сказал, что считает их истинными, и, высказанное вслух, это предположение обрело материальность, формы, цвет, запах — стало реальностью, что случается прямо сейчас вновь.

— Я говорил о ребёнке. Никогда не собирался беременеть, — на щеках, стремительно меняя оттенки в палитру насыщенности, возникает румянец, — и не представлял себя в такой роли. Родительство всегда казалось далёким и не моим, но сейчас мне этого хочется. Есть ощущение пустоты между нами. Оно существовало и раньше. И в начале, когда впервые мы поняли, что истинные, и в течение двух лет ожидания конца войны, и даже сейчас. И я знаю, что ребёнок не заполнит это пространство, поэтому не хочу, чтобы вы… ты решил, что это попытка привязать тебя ко мне. Я правда хочу, чтобы у нас был малыш.

— Из меня будет паршивый отец. Особенно на фоне других, — только и находится Леви.

— Из меня тоже, но всё равно помогу, — робко и бесконечно тепло улыбается Эрен.

***

Течка наступает спустя две недели после разговора — с утра Эрен нервный и качает головой в ответ на вопросы Леви. Не то что тот не понимает, ведь запах мальчишки, как и всегда в течку, становится просто одурительным, густым и оседающим по всей длине кожи Леви, делая то же изнутри — просто он видит, что Эрен волнуется и в некоторой степени стесняется, тянет рукава кофты, пряча в них кисти рук. К послеобеденному времени его начинает лихорадить: краснеют щёки, выступает испарина, от которой влажнеют волосы и одежда липнет к телу, а руки трясутся от слабости — собираясь поставить вымытую тарелку в шкаф, он не удерживает её и роняет, несколько секунд в ступоре созерцая разлетевшиеся глиняные осколки. Мальчишка только наклоняется, чтобы их подобрать, а Леви уже сметает осколки в совок, монотонно двигая веником и не обращая внимания на взгляд, провожающий его, пока кусочки тарелки со стуком ссыпаются в мусорную корзину. «Мы же договорились», — напоминает Леви всем своим видом, прямой спиной, от одного вида которой в своих плечах возникает болезненный усталый гул. Со спины обхватывают объятия, нос мальчишки утыкается немногим выше, чем между лопаток, и трётся об основание шеи Леви, прямо над воротом его рубашки. Вдох. Выдох. Леви накрывает переплетённые в замок пальцы Эрена своими ладонями, поглаживающе поднимается на его запястья, потом разворачивается в кольце его рук и соприкасается со лбом мальчишки своим. Тяжёлое дыхание и трепетание ресниц, отражающееся серыми бликами теней на щеках — Эрен жмётся щекой к чужому плечу, бормоча, что нервничает, и позволяет подхватить себя под ноги, укладывая на кровать. После окончательной победы над титанами и наступления мирной жизни они занимались сексом всего однажды, в один из вечеров, в который Эрен собрался с силами и просто, нахально, _так_ по-своему оседлал Леви, пользуясь его замешательством от неожиданности, и потребовал выполнения обещания. Вышло скомкано — мальчишка был отзывчивым, быстро завёлся, но моментами зажимался, прятал глаза, кусал губы в волнении, перерастающем в нервозность, и Леви чертыхался, чувствуя своё тело неповоротливо огромным и неуклюжим. У него бывали несколько мужчин и женщин, согласных с наслаждением провести ночь и разойтись, однако Эрен — кое-что новенькое, и от его сомнений, почти стеснительных зажатий Леви не становилось проще. У него подрагивали руки, и мужчина сосредотачивал взгляд на них, когда сидел на краю кровати и севшим голосом говорил Эрену, лежащему лицом к стене и завернувшемуся в одеяло по самую макушку, что первый раз не всегда выходит приятным или впечатляет. Хотелось извиниться, но Леви не знал, за что. Они практически не общались неделю, в конце которой Эрен подсел под бок и пробубнил, что всё понимает и, в конце концов, это был не последний секс между ними. Мальчишка планировал долгую совместную жизнь — Леви только и погладил его по голове, с паузой кивнув. Теперь получается куда лучше: Эрен сам тянется, целуется, сам оглаживает и ощупывает, пробираясь прохладными, влажными после мытья посуды ладошками под рубашку, и обводя бугры иссушённых мышц и шрамов на спине Леви. Податливо разводя ноги, хватаясь в поисках миражной опоры за спинку кровати, Эрен закусывает нижнюю губу и наблюдает за ловкими движениями пальцев Леви, привыкших обращаться с ремнями обмундирования, а ныне звенящих пряжкой, расстёгивая ремень на брюках мальчишки и вытягивая его из шлевок. Как только они оказываются на полу, ноздри Леви раздуваются, а сам он замирает, глубоко вдыхая исходящий от мальчишки запах, в то время как тот тянет за концы шнурка у ворота, снимая рубаху через голову и бросая её к брюкам. Глаза Леви, у которого рассудок плывёт, пропадая в молочном тумане желания, останавливаются на белье Эрена, насквозь мокром от смазки, и застывают так, а руки уже по-хозяйски бельё стягивают, дополняя собирающийся на полу ком одежды ещё и тряпками мальчишки, затем добавляя туда вещи Леви. С мальчишки течёт смазка, пот, слюна, когда они бесконечно голодно целуются, с неожиданным ожесточением вжимаясь друг в друга и сплетаясь руками, ногами, слепыми инстинктами шаря по телам друг друга, влажно метя засосами и вгрызаясь зубами, процарапывая зудящие красные борозды. Ближе, ближе, ближе — потная липкая кожа, соприкасаясь, казалось, резиново скрипит; тела неистовой жаждой быть _рядом_ , быть _слитыми_ , трутся так, что горят снаружи и изнутри, истлевая, словно бумага, брошенная в топку и сворачивающаяся тоненькой пепельной трубочкой прямо на глазах. От усилий сдержать порывы впиться зубами до крови, слизывать, зацеловывать, у Леви сводит челюсти — лишь пальцы мнут бёдра мальчишки, разводят ягодицы, заставляя умоляюще скулить, когда ребро ладони проезжается по мокрому анусу. Всё почти как впервые — Эрен вязнет в собственном возбуждении, кусает пальцы, тянет собственные соски, стонуще воя, пока Леви скользит в нём пальцами, с изнурительной мягкостью и неторопливостью подготавливает, растягивает мальчишку, с закушенной губой вслушиваясь в его всхлипы и перехватывая его вскидывающиеся и мечущиеся в попытке найти опору руки.

Головка члена скользит сперва между ягодиц Эрена — он притихает, только грудь вздымается часто, на вдохах выставляя напоказ рёбра, и смотрит мальчишка замершим взглядом, какой бывает у лошади в мыле, когда она валится в траву и, хрипя жадно, смотрит с укоризной за то, что её загоняли до взрывающегося сердца. Леви от этого чертыхается и шевелит едва-едва губами, прося Эрена отпустить себя. Ладонь проходится по его взмокшему лицу, отводя волосы в сторону — мальчишка прикрывает глаза и вытягивает шею, ластясь к руке. _Разрешение_. Встряхивание, мысленный удар ладонью по затылку. _Доверие_. Прошлый раз, _первый раз_ , разочаровал Эрена, и не было ничего омерзительней мысли, с тех пор как они заговорили о ребёнке, что он ляжет под Леви, стиснув зубы и жмурясь, считая секунды до того, как всё закончится. Но мальчишка _доверяется_ Леви — это пьянит, нахлынув нежданным разливом адреналина по крови. Постепенно, притормаживая, ахая от охватывающего жара, Леви входит в мальчишку, первый стон от этого отпуская прямо ему на ухо и ловя прошедшую по его телу дрожь. Ненасытное создание — Эрен сжимается, мычит, обнимает с силой, способной создать хруст костей, обхватывает Леви ногами за пояс, кусает в плечо… И ему _позволено_ всё это, а у Леви стучит в висках мысль о том, как это _правильно_. Как _правильно_ именно Эрену изгибаться, брыкаться, рычать и скалиться, царапаться, отчаянно целовать, получая то же в ответ, сталкиваясь с мужчиной губами, когда они одновременно поворачивают друг ко другу головы. Вместе с оргазмом на спад идёт жажда: пытаясь отдышаться, оба смотрят в разные стороны. Мальчишка и вовсе утыкается носом в шею Леви, обнимая его уже не столь остервенело, скорее нежно.

— Получится? — шепчет, с ощущаемой улыбкой невесомо целуя мужчину в ухо.

— Замолкни и жди, — бубнит тот, боясь шевельнуться, потому что сцепка уже началась.

И они ждут.

Когда Ханджи качает головой и разводит руками, говоря, что Эрен не забеременел, из-под ног улетает почва. Пульс ускоряется настолько, что Леви даже не слышит его, словно сердце остановилось. За спиной Ханджи маячит лицо мальчишки, и таким посеревшим Леви, кажется, никогда его не видел. Никогда не видел его таким тихим и кротким, словно оленёнок, неуверенно держащийся на ногах; Эрен стоял рядом с Леви, сохраняя расстояние вытянутой руки между ними, пока Ханджи объясняла, что такое порой случается и страшного ничего нет, потому что беременность — одна из разновидностей русской рулетки. «Старайтесь лучше, дети мои», — со смешком напутствует она их, хлопнув Леви по плечу, и уходит, а они ещё стоят какое-то время в тяжёлом нерешительном молчании. Даже для себя неожиданно апатично он размышляет, кого винит Эрен: Леви или себя? Также неожиданно осознаётся, что Леви не хочет ни того, ни другого.

— Мы попробуем снова? — голос мальчишки столь тих, что не сразу доходит, что он взаправду что-то говорит, а не Леви строит в своей голове никогда не случающиеся диалоги. Носок его ботинка пинает воздух, шаркая подошвой по полу. Конечно, они пробуют ещё раз, в тот же вечер, и всё случается куда более блёкло, чем в первый раз. Оба двигаются как-то механически, Эрен вообще отворачивает голову в сторону и хмурится, изо всех сил стараясь не издавать лишних звуков. У них не получается и с этой попытки завести ребёнка, хотя это было очевидно, ведь течка у мальчишки закончилась, и без неё всё бесполезно. Если раньше сожительство и отношения (можно ли это так назвать?) с Эреном казались Леви сложными, то сейчас и подавно. Скрипящий кризис — мальчишка ходил поникший и курьерскую свою работу успевал выполнять с натягом, в конце дня рвясь скорее разнести всё и завалиться сразу на постель, не даваясь больше Леви в руки — того это злило, но злость упорно сдерживалась в сжимающихся и трясущихся кулаках. Время от времени, когда сам мужчина выматывается в душной конторе, он усаживается на край постели, смотря на ссутуленные плечи Эрена, и осторожно касается их — руку не сбрасывают, хотя каждый раз мальчишка изрядно напрягается, чутко следя за её движениями.

— Всё будет хорошо, — обещающе выдыхает Леви абсолютно безнадёжным тоном. Щека его покоится на мальчишеском плече, и есть нечто успокаивающее в его ровном дыхании прямо под ухом, в его ставшем совсем родным аромате, в ленивых мыслях о том, какова на ощупь и вкус кожа Эрена, ставшая тоже родной. — Следующая течка. На следующую течку ты обязательно забеременеешь. Даю… Даю тебе слово.

Разбрасываться словами на ветер — это точно не про Леви, однако сейчас он отчего-то позволяет себе это, и вмиг засиявшие глаза мальчишки подтверждают, что это исключение из правил оправдано.

***

— Получилось, — Эрен приваливается к стене с бродячей улыбкой и стекает на пол, смотря прямо перед собой и сквозь пространство. Леви затихше смотрит на него вопросительно. «По-лу-чи-лось», — простукивается в уме, после чего он схватывает вздох губами и делает нетвёрдые шаги к мальчишке, у которого в глазах волнами лижется о границы радужки ошарашенное счастье.

— Ты стопроцентно уверен? — опираясь всем весом о стол, как немощный старик, Леви с трудом встаёт и совершает скрипучие шаги в сторону Эрена, у которого, видимо, перепрыгивая все начальные стадии, стремительно развивается эйфория головного мозга. — Ты был у Ханджи? Это точно? — колено упирается в пол, и он опускается напротив мальчишки, бегая глазами по его лицу. — Нам нужно перебраться в жильё попросторней, — Леви и сам не понимает, что бормочет это, а мысли уже полностью сосредотачиваются на том, что съёмная комната — провальный вариант для семьи, и придётся обоим (впоследствии ему одному) пахать изо всех сил, чтобы найти хотя бы самый маленький домик, куда можно будет перебраться. Позже он осмысляет сказанное и замолкает, беспомощно хлопая глазами и оставляя рот приоткрытым на полуслоге.

— А вы… — мальчишка закашлялся смехом, исправляясь, — …ты неплохо вживаешься в роль будущего отца. Всё ворчал, что будешь никчёмен в этом, а вон, как легко переключился, — Эрен поднимает руку, и Леви замечает, как на пальцах у него дрожит робкое желание прикоснуться к нему. Отказать не хватает духу — мужчина пододвигается ближе, разрешая трогать своё лицо, обводить его контур, ощупывать выступы губ, бровей, носа и рыхлые впадины шрамов. — Почему мы, — хмыканье, — не вступили в брак? — остановка случается на щеке Леви, к которой мальчишка прижимает всю поверхность ладони.

— Свадьба ассоциируется с церемониями, безмятежностью, безграничным счастьем. Это не про нас. Да и само мероприятие… — Леви болезненно морщится, как при зубной боли. Рука Эрена, лежащая на его щеке, вздрагивает.

— У нас с тобой нет никого, кто давил бы традициями.

— Ты просто хочешь кольцо? — недоверчиво вскидывает бровь мужчина, откровенно смотря собеседнику в глаза. Он делает так нечасто: глаза у мальчишки — ведьмины огни, ночами путешествующие по болотам и уводящие путников к гибели.

— Я просто хочу метку, — невозмутимым тоном, копирующим Леви, отвечает мальчишка. Его лицо принимает уже знакомое упрямое выражение, когда у уголков губ образуются жёсткие складки, а очертания челюсти обостряются крепко сжавшимися губами.

— Дурак, — выдохнув, мужчина отворачивается, однако взгляд, как магнитом притягивающийся, косо возвращается к шее Эрена, отслеживая линию от твёрдого подбородка до покатого перехода в плечо. Как правило, альфы ставят метки где-то на этом отрезке, будто клеймят чернильной печатью куски мяса с фермы. — Ты же не вещь. Или переживаешь, что, не пометив тебя, я не буду хранить верность? — от подобного предположения в носу начинает свербеть нервный смех. Не случись Эрен в их разведотряде, Леви не знал бы, куда себя девать с окончанием войны и валялся бы сутками напролёт всё в той же съёмной комнате, время от времени туша тоску в горячительном, а потом заваливаясь к Ханджи или Эрвину, мозоля им уши разговорами, глушащими веселье. Благодарить долбанную Вселенную за Эрена по-прежнему не хочется, но Леви уже не против его. Совсем нет.

— Я и так достаточно отличаюсь от остальных. Хочется хотя бы немного побыть как все, — улыбка уставшая, как если бы Эрен тысячи раз обварил эту мысль, прогоняя по всем лабораторным склянкам Ханджи в попытках найти иные её стороны.

— То есть стать ещё одной омегой-собственностью с ярлыком «трогать запрещено»?

— В моём восприятии метка истинного альфы куда интимнее и искреннее. Скорее, как засос или укус в порыве страсти.

Крыть нечем — мальчишка говорит искренне и смотрит пронзительно, а у Леви не остаётся аргументов, а также сил, чтобы цепляться за притянутые за уши причины не выполнить просьбу Эрена. В конце концов, Леви слишком истощён войной, чтобы ввязываться в интрижки, а колени мальчишки всегда приглашающе открыты, позволяя положить на них болящую голову, и руки успокаивающе погладят по затылку, разбирая волосы на пряди, умиротворяя и погружая в мирную дремоту. Ладонь Эрена повторила всё представленное, когда мужчина спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи, надавив на кожу клыками.

***

Впервые ладонь Леви опускается на живот Эрена, когда тот немного округляется, незаметно, будто мальчишка просто плотно поел. Ладонь холодная — Эрен вздрагивает и слабо улыбается, как бы извиняясь. Он постепенно привыкает к новому ощущению собственного тела, каким-то совершенно материнским и предельно нежным жестом поглаживает свой живот время от времени, и с тех пор напоминает Леви редкую зверушку: он никогда прежде не видел мальчишку с этой абсолютно омежьей стороны и теперь с неутолимой жаждой ловит каждый такой момент. Срок сравнительно небольшой, но Эрен исправно посещает Ханджи, у которой к его беременности привычно-живой интерес, а потом, думая, что тайком, бегает к девочке-врачевательнице через три дома от их, потому что доверяет ей как-то больше в подобных вопросах. До рождения малыша они остаются в квартире, потому что это, всё-таки, город, и шансов на хорошую врачебную помощь больше. Эрен не то что особо капризничает или требует от Леви ночных набегов на кладовую хозяйки, но обижается на любую мелочь, впрочем, и оттаивает быстро, мурлычет и жмётся к Леви, буквально трясь об него котом, прикрепляя к мужчине свой запах. Вместе со скачком гормонов мальчишка становится ревнивым до чёртиков и ничего с этим не поделать — только терпеливо кивать, до мозолей на языке повторять, что любит только Эрена, и только это его удовлетворяет. За несколько недель до обозначенного примерного срока родов мальчишку охватывает повышенная тревожность: малейшее шуршании занавесок от ночного сквозняка, подозрительный прохожий на улице, необычно пахнущий продукт — он сводит брови на всё, что кажется мало-мальски подозрительным. По ночам теперь привычное дело для Леви обнимать его и выдумывать тысячу синонимов успокаивающих слов, лишь бы Эрен не начинал тараторить, перечисляя всё самое кошмарное, что способен придумать его разум, и доводить себя до истерики и, впоследствии, икоты. За пару дней до срока он внезапно становится по-мышиному тихим и отстранённым, теряющим взгляд в пустоте перед собой. В эти дни Леви кормит его с ложечки, будто Эрен и есть беспомощный ребёнок, а затем, во время послеобеденного сна мальчишки, сбивает кулаки о жёсткую кожу манекена, которого находит в новом доме Эрвина, и игнорируя его вопросы, бессмысленные несмешные шутки, вздохи и раздражающие реплики с замашками на мораль. Чем меньше времени остаётся, тем больше Леви жаждет, чтобы ребёнок наконец родился, словно это событие разом перечеркнёт долгие месяцы измученности обоих родителей.

Схватки начинаются ранним утром — Леви забирает у хозяйки миску с наваристым бульоном, где по маслянистой поверхности плавают похожие на паучьи лапки веточки укропа, почему-то очень нравящиеся Эрену в течение беременности, и возвращается в комнату, беспокойно осматривая ёрзающего и неважно выглядящего мальчишку. Тот как-то стеснительно отводит глаза, мнёт пальцами одеяло, которое натянул до самого подбородка, и после бормочет, что ему мокро. Леви готовится закатить глаза, а Эрен вскрикивает, и бледность его лица сменяется серостью, губы часто дрожат, руки отпускают одеяло и опускаются на живот — мальчишка всхлипывает и, с трудом связывая слова смыслом, лепечет, что ему больно. Отсчёт начинается в голове Леви и громогласно звучит внутри черепа — он секундно перехватывает руку Эрена, сжимает и обещает, что тот справится, а у самого ноги путаются, когда несётся вниз по лестнице, цепляясь за ступни и не падая только потому, что пальцы мёртвой хваткой вцепляются в поручни, удерживая кренящееся тело. Он врывается в дом девушки, к которой вечно наведывался мальчишка, снедаемый беспокойством, протекает ли беременность нормально, и ловит её за запястье, едва не выбив из рук какой-то флакончик. У неё округляются испуганно глаза, и рука норовит выскользнуть из кольца пальцев, а Леви буквально умоляет её прийти и помочь мальчишке — перед глазами у него запечатлелось лицо Эрена, каким не видел его никогда прежде. Ещё во времена службы Леви наблюдал и мучение, и страдание, и терпение выносимой боли на лице мальчишки, но никогда не было оно _таким_. По-детски напуганным, непонимающим, _просящим_. Покорно девушка бежит, только успевая переставлять ноги, за Леви, влетающим в комнату; около Эрена кружит Ханджи, хмурая и сосредоточенная, начавшая отдавать команды, стоит только заметить новоприбывших. И всё происходящее до ужаса напоминает полевые условия — не хватает только грохота топота титанов, от которого трясётся земля, и свиста рассекающих воздух бойцов.

Доводилось видеть предсмертные агонии, остаточное сокращение мышц в оторванных конечностях, слышать перепуганные крики вперемешку с хриплыми рыданиями, однако в момент, когда Эрен стискивает в пальцах ладонь Леви с силой, способной сломать кости в мелкое крошево, он испытывает дикую смесь ужаса и паники. Крик мальчишки звучит одновременно и рядом, и запредельно далеко, словно в ином мире. Он давится этим криком, льющимися от боли слезами и слюной, а Леви может лишь смотреть на бьющееся тело мальчишки и выдавливать из себя бесполезные и ни капли не помогающие слова, потому что это единственное, на что он оказывается способен в растянутое донельзя время, когда Ханджи наспех вытирает со лба пот и отрывисто подсказывает девушке, что делать. Спустя долгое ожидание конца слышится детский то ли вопль, то ли плач — звуки сливаются воедино, и тогда Леви, наконец, отрывает взгляд от Эрена и смотрит туда, где Ханджи держит на руках что-то маленькое, окровавленное и розовое, _шевелящееся_. Мышцы сковывает враз наступившей тупостью: Леви смотрит в ту сторону, точно заколдованный, и не может понять, _почему_ подкатывает тошнота от всплывающего в голове «ребёнок». Ноги ощущаются ватными — рука Эрена обессилено соскальзывает, когда он встаёт и криво машинальностью движется к двери («Он ведь живой?» — практически неслышно вопрошает сознание, захлопнутое душащей из неоткуда взявшейся тошнотой). Окружающий мир растворяется в накатывающем головокружении, будто воздух в коридоре, куда Леви вываливается, с огромной скоростью выкачивается. Рывок, почти вырывающий руку из сустава, толчок в плечи, болезненное столкновение со стеной — Леви вскидывает злобный взгляд, шипя, в глотке уже клокочет рык… А затем он успокаивается, даже теряется, потому что напротив — Ханджи, и глаза её горят такой яростью, как не горели, на памяти мужчины, никогда. В голове мысли смешиваются, пытаясь понять, чем такой гнев вызван, и Леви уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, когда женщина начинает рычать, приближаясь и вжимая его в треклятую стену, будто желая сравнять с камнями.

— Куда собрался? — выдавливает она из себя сквозь вибрации рыка. Право на ответ не даётся, и Ханджи гаркает: — Собрался сбежать? Серьёзно, Леви, ты собрался сбежать?! Этот мальчишка ждал тебя два года, ещё половину пытался забеременеть, и сейчас, когда он, испуганный, измотанный, растерянный сидит с _вашим_ новорожденным ребёнком на руках, ты собрался сбежать?! — с громким хлопком ладонь Ханджи впечатывается в стену на уровне головы Леви, и он уверен, что следующий раз прилетит ему в лицо и отнюдь не хлёсткой пощёчиной, а ударом, оставляющим синяк. Инстинктивно мужчина зажмуривает глаза, а ощущение гадливости толстым слоем, будто скоростно распространяющаяся болезнь, покрывается с ног до головы, и причина вовсе не в том, что на Леви обрушивают такие обвинения или Ханджи посмела подобное предположить. Противно становится от того, что он дал ей толчок для этих мыслей и, сделав это однажды припадком потерянности, до сих пор не повзрослел в её глазах.

— Мне нужен был воздух. Мне страшно, — цедит Леви сквозь сжатые зубы. Для него давно не постыдно признаться в своём страхе; нет, это удушливое чувство возникает из-за причины его боязни. Пока ребёнок не родился, он казался всё ещё ненастоящим, будто они с Эреном играют, малолетними детьми по кирпичикам складывают идеальную жизнь, которую планируют в туманном когда-нибудь будущем, но вот оно — на руках, существующее здесь и сейчас, и больше нет возможности скомкать список дел, откладывая это будущее на попозже. Леви чувствует себя попросту не готовым по-настоящему переступить черту, когда планы становятся материальными, однако сейчас его помимо воли выпихивают туда, заставляя нести ответственность за то, что он отодвигал наступающую на пятки реальность от своего сознания, убеждая себя, что она просто маячит впереди, но остаётся на приличной дистанции. Мышцы живота подбираются, втягивая его, напрягаются, словно выталкивая что-то вверх, и Леви медленно, с расстановкой пауз, позволяющих сделать успокаивающие вдохи, добавляет: — Ты ведь знаешь меня, Ханджи. Знаешь не хуже меня, _как_ свыкаешься с новой жизнью, особенно, когда с чёртового детства не знаешь, что можно жить… — язык запинается о зубы — приходится его пожевать, чтобы найти верное слово, — …умеренно. Строить планы, кроме стратегических. Чувствовать жизнь на кончиках пальцев в буквальном смысле. Чувствовать, блять, _жизнь_ , а не её ослабевающую струю, когда закрываешь глаза погибшим, если от них осталась целая часть тела, или киваешь их предсмертным несвязным речам, когда они валяются в горячке, умоляя сказать, что сделали огромный вклад в ход войны с титанами. Мне кажется, что я сам лежу в чёртовой лихорадке, а ты бьёшь меня по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувства, потому что кто-тот должен сечь шеи чёртовым титанам, — откидывая голову назад, упираясь затылком в стену, Леви смотрит в линию её сгиба, переводящую стену в плоскость потолка. Яркий свет, отражающийся от зеркальных стенок ламп, раздражающе жжёт глаза.

— Я не буду тебя жалеть, — каким-то предупреждением произносит Ханджи, делая шаг назад и щуря недоверчиво глаза. Звучит нелепо, ведь они оба знают, что Леви не ждёт и уж тем более не терпит жалости, как и Ханджи не способна на неё в выраженной форме острого, напоказ сострадания. — Но я надеюсь, что тебе действительно нужно просто выдохнуть.

— Неужели ты так плохо выучила меня, что не доверяешь? — рассеянная усмешка наполовину со смешком.

— В том-то и проблема, что я выучила тебя настолько, что боюсь разочароваться в нас обоих.

***

В комнате пахнет кровью и потом, так страшно знакомо, и запах этот практически полностью перебивает естественный аромат Эрена — Леви цепенеет на пороге, чувствуя, как сердце бьётся в самом горле распухшим комом. Взгляд прикован к распластанному на койке мальчишке с вымелованным бледностью лицом, который с трепетностью покачивает завёрнутый в множество пелёнок комочек, и, вздыхая, поднимает глаза, тут же цепенея при виде Леви.

— Я… Мне удалось её успокоить, — спешно отвечает — нет, рапортует — Эрен, пытаясь даже выпрямиться, и только младенец, которого он держит, не позволяет сложить руки в привычном жесте, прижимая кулак к груди, а другую пряча за спину. У Леви хватает сил только на короткий кивок; он старается умоститься на краю кровати и не знает, куда деть глаза, потому что вроде бы хочется посмотреть на ребёнка, толком — на мальчишку, но как-то… Неловко. Осознание собственного смущения ударяет Леви, как молния, и распахивает его глаза в изумлении, часто моргая, и ощущение, что он впервые за долгое время видит по-настоящему, не уходит. — Вы… — сбивается Эрен и, осекшись, мотает головой. — Ты в порядке? Всё хорошо? — он пытается заглянуть в лицо Леви, точно треклятый щенок, потерявшийся в переплетении городских улиц и брошенный всеми — тошнота подкатывает к горлу, сперва неторопливо, будто издевательски, поднимаясь от желудка липкой кислой волной. _Если истинность — это такие жалостливые отношения, то нахуя оно вообще нужно?_ Сглатывая желчь, горчащую под языком вместе со слюной, Леви смотрит на мальчишку. Прямо. Осмысленно. И наталкивается на плеск растерянности: в глазах у Эрена тысяча и один вопрос, даже не оформившиеся во что-то связное. Комок вопросительности.

— Она, да? — отрывисто выдаёт Леви и тотчас цокает языком: — В смысле, у нас девочка, да? — слова произносятся с поразительной лёгкостью, а звучат инородно, потому что он не допускал даже мимолётной мысли о том, что доведётся подобное спрашивать. _Страшно_. Ответом мальчишка рвано кивает и прижимает свёрток к груди, будто защищает, а смотрит на Леви не сказать, что затравлено, но как-то настороженно. Под ложечкой у мужчины начинает жутко сосать. Язык прилипает кончиком к зубам, когда слова пытаются сложится во внятные фразы. Кипение мыслей ощущается туго и болезненно: в голове ещё никогда не было такой вязкости, утягивающей в себя и отбирающей контроль над собственными телом и сознанием. — Я хотел бы посмотреть на неё. Поз… Познакомиться, — и улыбка выходит до зубодробительного жалкой, заискивающей какой-то. Мгновения, пока Эрен смотрит на него маленьким напряжённым зверьком, сводяще с ума тягучи, и Леви успевает подстроиться под темп его дыхания, вздыхая в унисон, не отрывая глаз от глаз. Щенок становится взрослым псом в неуловимый момент, и отвести взгляд страшно, словно тот кинется, ощетинив зубы. А затем мальчишка сдаётся и неловко пододвигается ближе, одновременно поворачивая к Леви кокон из пелёнок.

Чувства, обуревающие его, незнакомые и тем пугающие: у ребёнка видно только красноватое личико (Леви с задержкой осознаёт, что сразу думает о дочери ласковыми формулировками — это выбивает из колеи сильнее, подстёгивая нарастающую панику), а глаза пока закрыты, только ротик малышка держит приоткрытым. Хочется ощутить волшебный «бум» в сердце, который разделит жизнь на «до» и «после», однако пока Леви ощущает только растерянность и неуклюжую громадину своего тела, которое не знает, что делать: просто смотреть или притронуться к малышке.

— На ва… На тебя похожа, — с уже практически привычным запинанием произносит Эрен, зато начинает улыбаться, и Леви понимает, что он хотя бы сейчас делает верные шаги, пусть и не совсем понимает, что общего между ним и этим ребёнком, который не очень-то отличается ото всех остальных новорожденных. Но для Эрена девочка кажется особенной — сам себе незаметно кивая, Леви решает, что постарается тоже увидеть эту магическую ауру избранности над ребёнком, а пока он с некоторой натянутостью улыбается в ответ и спрашивает, можно ли подержать дочь. Кукольно-маленькая и бесконечно хрупкая — схоже с котом, когда подхватываешь его под передние лапы и чувствуешь тонкую грань между твёрдостью его грудной клетки и мягкостью живота, после чего захлёстывает панический страх, что сломаешь или сделаешь ему больно. Задерживая дыхание и сам того не понимая, выдохи превращая в процеженные порции, Леви наклоняется, рассматривает внимательно малышку, у которой тоненькие до почти прозрачности пальчики слабо подрагивают. Кончик носа, тыкаясь осторожно в её щёку, ведёт по ней сперва вниз, до подбородка, а затем вверх, к ещё не обозначенной скуле. Запах у малышки совершенно детский и щемяще-трогательный — и вот оно, внутри наконец-то щёлкает с оглушающей громкостью, после чего сердце совершает прыжок в грудину и бьётся усиленно, до боли. — Если ты сожалеешь о чём-либо, то я заберу её. И… И не буду ничего требовать или упрашивать. Я справлюсь, — стальной решительностью, воскрешающей воспоминания о его горящем характере и сокрытой в теле силе титана, заявляет над ухом Эрен, чьи руки нервно подрагивают, порываясь забрать малышку к себе. Леви же становится до истеричного смешно: после чёртового всего между и с ними, мальчишка так резко сдаёт назад, словно рождение ребёнка переключило что-то в его сознании, как и у Леви, только в иную сторону.

Когда взгляд поднимается, наконец, на него, Леви смотрит долго и пристально, заставляя Эрена ощущать себя скованно, точно как во времена служения в разведкорпусе. И мальчишка прямо на глазах съеживается, кусая кончик языка, а Леви беззастенчиво пялится на его губы, впервые за всю историю их отношений осознавая своё желание поцеловать Эрена. Сейчас это не тяга на уровне более глубоком, чем инстинкты; это искреннее и до мурашек мощное желание прижаться к губам, шершавым и обветренным, отдающим кровью, так они искусаны во время родов, и неизменно горячим, до того, что целовать их становится попросту жарко и хочется зализать, а потом, когда рот податливо приоткроется, прошептать, что Эрен — придурок, каких поискать, если додумался _сейчас_ подобное ляпнуть.

Леви успевает лишь мазнуть по губам мальчишки своими — раздаётся хныканье и громкое обиженное сопение, и они синхронно опускают глаза на дочь, что едва приоткрыла глаза и пытается теперь сфокусировать взгляд на родителях, чтобы секундой позже надуть дрожащие губки и расплакаться, сжимая ладошки в кулачки в старании то ли привлечь к себе внимание, то ли потребовать кормления, то ли пожаловаться на колики.

***

День — перевал за середину лета — выдаётся солнечным и тёплым, без порыва ветра превращающийся в застоялую духоту. Ханджи прячется в тени раскидистого дуба, устраиваясь в высокой буйной траве, запрокидывая голову, упирается затылком в жёсткую древесную кору и смотрит, как пышная волнующаяся крона над головой шумит, пропуская сквозь себя, как через решето, яркие лучи. Впервые за долгие годы вокруг пахнет спокойствием, и Ханджи это нравится. Война всё ещё хранится под ногтями, выцарапывавшими в отчаянии клочки мира, чтобы после нести их людям и получать пощёчины за то, что мало и приходится долго ждать, но постепенно она вымывается вместе с мыльной водой, исчезающей в отверстии умывальника, и женщина гладит свои ладони, ещё грубые, но мало-помалу смягчающиеся. Люди приходят к ней, прибившейся на должность врача, не столько за помощью, сколько из странного любопытства к человеку, который прошёл бои и держал смерть на руках. «Скучаешь по войне?» — спросил старик, который много лет назад носил форму и обмозоливал руки о клинки, когда женщина, засмеявшись и пошутив про непривычность, перепутала лечебные бланки. В ответ Ханджи покачала головой: ей было не по себе, было сложно уместиться в рамках мирной повседневности, но возвращаться в полевые условия, когда приходится кусать отдающий кожей воротник куртки, лишь бы не кричать от страха, ни за что не желала. Ветер нежными касаниями гладит лицо, а тело обнимают свободные лёгкие штаны и рубашка, не льнущая к коже, только едва касающаяся её — полной грудью Ханджи вдыхает воздух, не пахнущий копотью, потом, кровью, конским навозом и обречённостью.

Из корзинки, что стоит рядом, начинает доноситься детское хныканье, и женщина тут же подбирается, с широкой улыбкой склоняясь над ней. Указательный палец ловко возвращает сползшие очки на переносицу. Малышка, со всей родительской заботой прикрытая одеялком и одетая в удобную сорочку, морщит носик, покрываясь плаксивым румянцем, а глазки уже трёт кулачками, спросонья, как и всегда, капризная.

— Не плачь, зайка, твои папы всё равно освободятся не очень скоро. Лучше поболтай с тётушкой, — добродушно смеётся Ханджи, а малышка, внимание к себе заметив, послушно умолкает, хлопая ресницами. Длинными, словно чёртовы крылья бабочек и такие же, как у Эрена. Женщина смотрит в её большие глазёнки, будто распахнутые в вечном изумлении, и хмыкает. Теперь кончик указательного пальца обводит аккуратный детский носик, заставляя девочку тонко чихнуть. — А глаза у тебя Леви, солнышко, разве что не такие мрачные и вечно прищуренные. Это забавно, он ведь в тебе вообще ничего общего с собой не видел. Впрочем, люди меняются, да? — женщина бережно подхватывает малышку на руки, мягко покачивая, и ласково целует любопытные детские ручонки, тянущиеся к ней в попытке стащить очки, забавно бликующие стёклами. Девочке нравится проводить с Ханджи время, потому что ласка Леви — скупая, с трудом подходящая к границе обычной родительской трепетности, а Эрен с дочерью предельно нежничает, окружая многослойной заботой, «тётушка» же стала мгновенно горячо любимой: навещая их дом, она приносит с собой развлечения, показывая малышке жучков и паучков во дворе, щекоча ей ступни сорванными маргаритками и всячески веселя, приукрашивая размеренное течение их жизни нотками буйства.

***

Чёлка у Эрена отросшая и колюче-щекотно ведёт по животу Леви, пока мальчишка цепляется за его бёдра и высовывает язык, размашисто слизывая мутные тяжёлые капли смазки с его члена. Втягивая с шумом воздух в лёгкие, мужчина жмурит глаза и упирается затылком в матрас — Эрен сейчас напоминает кота от мелькающих исподлобья сверкающих зеленью глаз до шершавости быстро скользящего по стволу языка.

— Иди ко мне, — голосом севшим, с возбуждённой хрипотцой, просит Леви, протягивая руку в желании поймать упрямый мальчишеский подбородок пальцами, подтянуть к себе, вылизывая солёный пряный вкус вместе с припухшими от предыдущих поцелуев губами. Медля с секунду, Эрен привстаёт на подрагивающих руках и склоняется над мужчиной, проезжаясь бессовестно своим членом по его, удваивая ощущение липкости — рот в рот, мыча, рыча, кусая, всасывая, отпихивая язык другого, чтобы первым проникнуть в чужой рот, оглаживая изнутри, обласкивая чмокающей мокростью. Мальчишка любит, когда поглаживают вдоль спины, давя на поясницу, массируя её и словно ненароком соскальзывая между ягодиц. Придерживая Эрена, Леви съезжает ниже и обхватывает губами его сосок, набухший молоком из-за кормления. Над головой слышится протяжное восхищённое «ах», и живо удаётся представить, как мальчишка закатывает глаза, чувствительно поджимая пальцы, а после путая их в волосах Леви, бережно давящего на сосок зубами, ловящего молочные капли и чересчур непристойно облизывающего губы, когда отстраняется. С тех пор, как родилась их дочь, Мила, что-то неуловимо изменилось между ними: Эрен воспринимался Леви куда мягче — его хотелось держать в кольце рук, медленно, словно кошка котёнка, вылизывать с ног до головы и плавить на ладонях, а Леви, сам того для себя не замечая, стал податливее, честнее с мальчишкой и с собою в первую очередь. Ханджи и Эрвин пробовали на этот счёт подтрунивать, но быстро смекнули, что бывший капрал такой лишь рядом и для Эрена, а никак не с остальными.

Со стороны окна раздается какой-то шум, и Эрен резко выпрямляется, садясь на бёдра Леви. Тот приподнимается на локтях, всматриваясь в колыхание задёрнутых занавесок, и затем тянется в ту сторону — мальчишка, понимая без слов, слезает с него и кутается зябко в одеяло, постепенно остывая и отдыхиваясь, а Леви двумя пальцами осторожно отодвигает одну из занавесок, стреляя глазами по сторонам. Улыбается — замечая эту улыбку, Эрен шуршит, подбираясь и смотря поверх плеча мужчины, и издаёт негромкий смешок: на дровнице, покрытой шифером как навесом, расположенной прямо под окнами их комнаты, лежит бело-рыжий кот с нахальной мордой и зевает, точно это на его территорию вторглись, а не наоборот. Одна рука упирается в подоконник, другой Леви проводит по лицу, начиная смеяться и даже не обращая внимание на то, что руки Эрена оплетаются вокруг его пояса, ненавязчиво поглаживая низ живота.

— Мы заведём ещё одного ребёнка? — упирается подбородком в плечо Леви мальчишка и жмётся грудью к его спине. Зацелованная солнцем горячая смуглая кожа.

— Я подумаю об этом, когда Миле будет хотя бы пять, — ответ даётся с неохотой, потому что Леви до сих пор не уверен, сможет ли из своего первенца вырастить хорошего человека или быть хорошим человеком для неё. Он также не уверен, вынесет ли ещё одни честные детские глаза, которые смотрят насквозь, будто мужчина перед ними абсолютно прозрачный. Второй ребёнок — значит больше бессонных ночей, переживаний и нервов. Леви не уверен, что слишком стар уже или будет для подобного. — Тебе понравились беременные страдания? Почувствовал себя благородным мучеником? — яд льётся с языка несдерживаемым потоком, защищая Леви, пока он не готов.

— Не начинай, пожалуйста, — Эрен фыркает прямо над ухом — чертовски громко, так что Леви морщится, передёргивая плечами. Теперь руки мальчишки смыкаются под его руками, словно в кандалы заключая, и он нежно целует Леви за ухом, успокаивая. Иногда это сложно — сдерживать раздражение, рождённое неуверенностью и защищающая эти слабые места в Леви, словно беззащитное обнажённое брюхо дракона, привыкшего спать на перине из сокровищ. — Мы подождём, и если обоим хватит этого времени, то заведём ещё одного, идёт? — пальцы мальчишки выскальзывают из созданного ими же замка и путешествуют вверх по коже мужчины, обласкивая ключицы, нежное местечко под подбородком, вызывающее у Леви мурашки по коже, и достигая, наконец, губ. И, ни секунды не колеблясь, Леви захватывает пальцы мальчишки в плен рта, зная, как он обожает, когда Леви это делает. Скольжение языка между пальцев, глубокое заглатывание и покорное раскрывание рта, если Эрен начинает разводить пальцы в стороны. Крутой разворот — Леви подхватывает мальчишку и валит на постель, целуя с напористостью и подхватывая под одну ногу, закидывая её себе на пояс, и входит в мальчишку, выбивая из него стон, а за ним следующий и ещё, ещё, ещё, толкаясь рваными движениями, рыча в жаркий рот и схватывая каждый стон и вскрик, звучащий в ответ. До того, как кончают, Леви выскальзывает из Эрена, и тот хнычет, ёрзает, просит срывающимся голосом, а его переворачивают одним движением и, заставив отклячить задницу, входят снова, отчего мальчишка запоздало-стыдливо утыкается лицом в подушку, слыша шлепки бёдер о бёдра время от времени и хлюпанье смазки в растраханном анусе. Поддерживая Эрена под живот, Леви проваливается в оргазм первым, насаживая буквально мальчишку на себя, в то время как Эрен, захлёбываясь, искусывая подушку, кончает следующим, заводя руку назад и судорожно пытаясь нащупать Леви — тот, выходя из мальчишки, наклоняется и целует его ладонь прямо в середину, улыбаясь измотано. Лениво они нежатся, слизывая друг с друга солоноватый привкус въевшегося в кожу пота и секса; Эрен единственное исключение, которое Леви не любит отправлять в душ, потому что любая ароматная нотка, цепляющаяся к нему, вписывается гармонично, раскрывая аромат мальчишки совсем с иной стороны. И больше всего Леви любит нынешний запах мальчишки: Эрен пахнет жирной плодородной землёй, которую они вместе вспахивают и засеивают под привычно выжигающим кожу солнцем, словно всегда этим занимались, как и все, и никогда не бывали в форме солдат.

**Author's Note:**

> эта работа — что-то слишком личное, важное, трепетно любимое, поэтому выливаемые тонны желчи я не особо хочу видеть. но если очень заходите высказаться, то добро пожаловать в лс (и напомню, что там я всё ещё принимаю _исключительно_ критику. в мягкой форме). спасибо за понимание. 
> 
> p.s. я _не_ пропагандирую рождение ребёнка как решение всех проблем (и вообще это мудачество). и мне искренне жаль, если вы не увидели, что это было переломной точкой, к которой герои шли и которая нужна была им.


End file.
